Wicked Gleeks
by Elphierocks
Summary: My first cross over with the awesome ness that is Glee, and the even more awesome force that is Wicked. Elphaba and Fiyero moved to America after fleeing Oz. Now Liir goes to Mackinley high school. Maybe some unexpected pairings later, mostly Fiyeraba.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. Well here it is, chapter one of my first Wicked and Glee cross over. It's longer than my first story, no place like home cuz that was just a one shot. So here's chapter one of Wicked gleeks enjoy.

Oh and just FYI, I know Kurt left but not in my story. What can I say I love him too much ;) But he is still in contact with Blaine, who I also adore. Feedback, as always is appriciated.

Candy broomsticks for those who leave reveiws! Elphie :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, or any of the songs or characters. The same goes for Glee, I do not own any characters or any of the songs performed on the show. Neither do I own the song till I hear you song, or the musical love never dies. (That will become clear in chapter 2)

Chapter 1

"Liir! Are you ready? We have to go!" "Almost mom just gotta clean my teeth. What time is the train again?" "Nine!" When Liir was done washing up and came downstairs, followed by his father. Liir Tiggular was a regular 18 year old boy who was about to start his first year at Shiz university. His parents had met at Shiz, where Fiyero had almost ran Elphaba over. She had gotten over it surprisingly quickly. When they had lived in Oz, Elphaba had gotten a reputation and everyone but Fiyero and her best friend Glinda thought she was wicked because of what they were told by the wizard. In order to be safe,  
Fiyero and Elphaba had to make everyone in Oz belive they were dead, but instead they had flown to hide. First in Quadling country where Elphaba was raised, then to Kiama ko where Fiyero's family had a castle. Kiama ko was where they had married and where Elphaba had given birth to theire son, Liir Fiyero Tiggular. They raised him in Kiama ko where he offten saw his grandparents. Now that everyone who Elphaba and Fiyero had cared for had graduated Shiz and moved on, gone on with theire lives. The only person who had to stay was Glinda. For 18 years now, she had been Glinda the good, ruler of Oz. Both Elphaba and Fiyero knew this trip would be hard, as Glinda still thought them both dead. So, they would just take Liir to the train station and be sure that he was safe, before returning home to Kiama ko. They both knew they couldnt risk being seen in Oz. Liir was 18 now, and old enough to understand the risks. The last thing he wanted was for either of his parents to get into trouble. "Fae, is everything ready?" asked Fiyero as he carried Liir's luggage to the carrige. Elphaba nodded wordlesly and looked sadly at her husband. He went to stand by her side, taking her hand in his. "I know today is going to be hard my love, that's why we'll just take him to the station, and then come home. You know we cant risk being seen in Oz."  
he said. "I know," said Elphaba, looking down at there intertwined fingers, "we have to focus on Liir today. And that's how it should be, it's his first day at college." Fiyero nodded as Liir came outside in his uniform. Elphaba smiled at him as he climbed into the carrige. His parents climbed in beside him and they set off for the train station. Fiyero talked to him on the ride but other than a scentence or two, Elphaba had remained silent, and all too soon, they had arrived at the train station. Fiyero squeezed Elphaba's hand before jumping down and gathering Liir's things. He helped her step out of the carrige and both Fiyero and Liir shared his luggage load inside until they found a trolley to put it on. When the train arrived, Liir hugged both his parents and climbed abord, waving until they were out of sight. Elphaba had to get back to the carrige quicky to avoid any stares or questions. It wasnt easy being green. When Fiyero followed up behind her, he closed the door and slipped an arm round his wife's shoulders. Her eyes prickled with tears as he said, "come on my love, let's go home."  
Understandably, Elphaba hadnt slept much the last few nights worrying for Liir so with the rhythm of the carrige as they travelled and with Fiyero there to hold her, Elphaba soon fell asleep. When they arrived back in Kiama ko, Fiyero gently woke her and allowed her to lean on him as they walked inside. He had offered to carry her, and gladly would have done, but she said she would be fine to walk. Had she been anymore tired, she would have accepted his offer.  
Back inside, Elphaba said something about wanting to read and disapered off to the library. Fiyero had let her go without a word, knowing she wanted to be alone and would come find him when she was ready. Alone now, Elphaba went to find a book, hoping she would get lost in the words. But today, she couldnt focus on reading. So after half an hour, she went back downstairs to Fiyero. He looked up when she walked in. "Are you ok my love?" he asked."Not really," she replied, and before she could sit, he had crossed the room and pulled her to him. "Please try not to worry Fae," he said into her hair, "he's going to be fine. You know you have been very quiet today. I know you have things on your mind but you can talk to me."  
"I know I can," she said as she leaned into him, "and we both know it isnt just Liir I'm going to think about today." He knew instantly who she meant. "I know you miss her Fae but you know it just isnt safe for us in Oz anymore. Suppose Liir meets up with a boy from a Vinkus family, or a Muchkinlander. You of all people know how gossip and roumers spread."  
"I know," she said, "but it's been 18 years. 18 years 'yero, that's a long time to go without seeing my best friend. I know the risks, of course I do, I just wish she could know we're alive. Everyone we knew at school has graduated by now. You dont know how much self control I excersised today not to jump on that train with him," she said. Fiyero sighed. "Oh Fae I hate to see you so upset," he said, "and trust me I wish I could give you what you want, more than anything. But we cant go back, it was already a huge risk to send Liir, but we both know that Shiz is where he'll get the best education." Elphaba gently pulled away from him and went on, "but what if Glinda sees him? He looks so much like you 'Yero she'll know, and you know it isnt beyond her to ask questions." "Why would Glinda go back to Shiz?" asked Fiyero, "she's too busy running the country. Darling, we just cant. It's impossible. I'm sorry." Elphaba sighed, knowing that the topic was closed for discussion. Sure she could be more stuborn than him at times, but she didnt want to push him. To push him meant to push him away and that was the last thing she wanted. She left the room without another word.

"Mom? Mom, we're here." Elphaba stirred as she felt herself being gently shaken awake. She opened her eyes to the site of her son, who had a slightly concerend look on his face as she stirred. "Mom, are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine sweetheart," she said sitting up, "I just havent slept too well the last few nights." Fiyero twisted round is his seat to see his wife more clearly and said, "Fae, you were mumbling in your sleep, did you have another nightmare?" Elphaba noded as the car pulled up. "I'll talk to you at home ok my love?" asked Fiyero as Liir climbed out of the car. "Ok," she told him, and climbed out to check Liir had all his things. When he went to get signed in, Elphaba and Fiyero stood by the car and waited for him. Before he came back out, Fiyero turned his head to Elphaba. "Oz, times really have changed since Liir was born," he said. "I know," agreed Elphaba, "it was lucky we could move here and get him into high school. And then your inheratance paid for your operation." Fiyero rolled his eyes, "mmmm, not to mention the bribe we had to pay the surgeon to keep quiet about the fact that he had just turned a scare-" "shhh!" Elphaba cut him off, nervous that someone may hear. Liir came back before he could react. "All done," he told them, and Elphaba wrapped him in a hug. "Have a good day my love." "Thanks mom," he said, turning to hug Fiyero too. "Be good son," he said, patting Liir on the back, "and good luck." Liir smiled as he looked at both his parents. "Thanks dad. I'll see you both at home." With a final wave, he turned and walked towards his first day at his new high school. Liir admired his parents a great deal and loved them dearly for all the sacrifices they had made on his behalf. For him to even be here in the first place was a miricale in itself. When they had had to flee Oz, his father had taken the form of a scarecrow because of a spell his mother had cast, to prevent him from getting hurt as he was interrigated about where she was. He had been told the whole story before but in a nutshell, his mother had gotten a reputation over a levitation spell, and his father had to find a surgeon he could bribe to perform an operation and get him looking human again when they had moved. If anyone found out the truth, they would have to flee again.  
Oh and there was the small matter of his mother having to buy about a ton of makeup every week to cover up the fact that she was the daughter of a wizard and was born green. Then his parents had come to Ohio and had Liir. He knew of Kiama ko, but had never lived there. He had been educated and raised in America. First he had gone to both pre school and elementry school in Arizona, and most of high school. Then he had gotten into trouble with bullies and so he would complete his senior year of high school here at William Mackinley high. Liir was brought out of his cloud of thoughts about his parents past when he was almost knocked to the ground. "Ooofff!" he said as he staggered. "I'm sorry," said a voice, "are you ok?" He looked up to see a girl, around 17, who was dressed simply in jeans and a sweater. Her hair was dark, almost black, and flowed down past her shoulders. It took him a minute before he could straighten up to answer her. "Yes I'm fine," he said, "sorry about that I was just thinking. I'm new, trying to find my first class." She smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry. Welcome to Mackinly high school." "Thankyou," smiled Liir shaking her hand, "my name is Liir Tigular." Rachel's face had a fleeting look of confusion about his name but righted her expression before Liir had noticed. "It's nice to meet you," she said warmly, "so what is your first class?" Liir looked down at his time table and smied as he said, "history."

Long after Liir had come home that night and both him and Fiyero were asleep, Elphaba couldnt let her mind rest. She still thought about the dream she had had on the way to taking Liir to school. She was greatful that he had never known Oz or Kiama ko, any place or anyone from theire pasts, but she never could stop herself from thinking about Glinda. She had been right about one thing in her dream. 18 years was a long time to go without seeing her best friend. She looked over at Fiyero sleeping soundly beside her and sighed softly. It had been at least an hour scince they had come to bed and still her mind was too restless to sleep. So, as gently as she could, she slipped out from under Fiyero's arm and silently left the room. She walked down the stairs as softly as she could and went to the living room. It was so rare that she saw theire family room in complete darkness, and even more so that it was totaly silent. She felt her way across the room and flicked on the lamp. That way she could find the couch better. She turned to look at the clock on the wall behind her. 1AM.  
She sighed and leaned back into the couch, enjoying the peace for a few minutes. Predictably though, it didnt take her thoughts long to turn to Glinda. She offten wondered how she was, what she was doing. Was she married, did she have a family of her own to take care of as well as running Oz? It saddened Elphaba to think that she couldnt just go to her friend and ask her these things herself, just to ask her every once in a while "how's life?" Such a simple, every day question and yet she couldnt even ask her. She knew they would probably never see each other again but somewhere inside of her, she never gave up hope. She leaned foward now and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She wasnt sure how long she sat like this but when she moved again, she looked back at the clock. An hour had passed. She shook her head, at no one in particular and thought "it's 2AM and I'm down here thinking of a woman I'll never see again. I should go back upstairs." So she did. She flicked the lamp off, felt her way across the room again and went back up to Fiyero. Half an hour later, she finaly driffted off into an uneasy sleep, filled with dreams of the best friend she had ever had. Dreams of the best friend she had lost. Many miles away in Oz, Elphaba was not the only one who couldnt sleep.

As she peered into the crib that had once been occupied by her daughter, now 17, Glinda the good sighed as she thought, as she offten did, of a couple she once knew. He had originaly been engaged to Glinda but there was nothing she could do when she saw the look in his eyes every time he looked at her. No one could deny a look like that to be anything but true love.  
When she had gotten over the initial shock, she had been happy for them both and genuinly hoped theire lives together would be happy. But when she found out about first his death and then hers, when she was alone and not dealing with the wizard's departure, she sat for hours on end and thought she would never stop crying. She missed them both so much that it physicaly hurt, whenever she thought of that fateful last day of her best friend's life, a pain ripped through her chest unmercifuly and she thought the greif would literaly tear her apart. Of course when he had escaped Nessarose, Boq had come to see her. She was shocked to see him but calmed down after he told her why he was now made of tin. In turn, she had explained what had happend to Elphaba and Fiyero and broke down again. The night he held her for comfort was the night she fell in love with him, and to hell with what anyone else thought. They had married, but being made of tin Boq couldnt concive children naturaly, so they had gone to the orphanage and adopted a beautiful baby girl. Now that she was 17, she knew she was adopted. It had been a shock and she had been quiet for a few weeks but she had come around. She was just about to start Shiz universety, the same school where her parents had met. Glinda was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone moving.  
She whipped her head around but relaxed when she saw her daughter. "Are you ok?" asked the blonde teenager, "I thought I heard someone down here." Glinda nodded, only just seen through the darkness of the room by her daughter. "What are you doing up?" she asked, looking at the clock on the nursery wall. "I came to see if you were ok," came the reply. "I'm fine my love, just thinking," said Glinda, getting up from the cot and going to her daughter. "Go back upstairs, I'll be up in a minute." The teenager noded, kissed Glinda's cheek and turned to leave. "Goodnight momma," she said. Just before her daughter walked out of earshot, Glinda whispered into the darkness, "goodnight Elphaba."

Liir was woken up the next day to the sound of soft knocking on his bedroom door, but he was surprised to hear Fiyero's voice calling to him. Usualy it was Elphaba who came to wake him. "Liir, are you awake?" asked Fiyero, "it's time to get up." Liir sleepily threw his covers off and rolled over to sit up on the edge of his bed before groggily calling, "I'm awake dad I'll be right down." Fiyero mumbled his approval and walked back to his own room. The alarm had been set last night, as it always was, but this morning, Elphaba had slept right through it. Fiyero had let her sleep and gone to wake Liir, lest he be late for school. Neither Elphaba or Fiyero had to work, as they lived off of Fiyero's inheritance, so really it didnt matter who woke Liir, so long as he was up for school. Weekends didnt matter so much. When he had washed up, Liir went to his parent's room. The door was open and he stood by the doorframe, surprised to see Elphaba was still sleeping. "Dad, is mom sick?" he asked concerned, "she was sleeping on the way to school yesterday and today she didnt hear the alarm." Fiyero didnt take his eyes off his wife as he replied, "no son she's not sick, she's just tired. She hasnt slept too well over the last week, she's been dreaming again." Liir nodded and asked, "Glinda?" Fiyero turned to his son and said, "I would expect so." Then he gently got up and said, "she just needs to sleep a while. I'll take you to school, go get breakfast." "Thanks dad," said Liir, and he and Fiyero left his mother to catch up on her rest.

When they got to school, Liir thanked Fiyero and grabbed his bag. He walked inside as his father drove off. His first class today was science, then he had spanish. This should be interesting he thought, he had never taken a spanish class before.  
Although he had heard good things about his teacher, Mr Shuester. He thought about Rachel Berry, the girl he had met yesterdy, all the time he was taking notes in science class. He figured she probably had a boyfriend, she was certainly beautiful enough. He mentaly shook himself out of it and forced himself to listen to his teacher as she talked. He wasnt concentrating much and hadnt taken a note in about ten minutes but he vaugley heard the word gravity mentioned.  
When the bell rang, signaling the end of science class, he followed some of the other kids who had spanish too to Mr Shuester's room. Rachel looked up at that moment and waved him over. He smiled as he approched her desk, a few other kids sitting around that he had never met before, but got the feeling he was about to. Sure enough, as soon as he was in earshot, Rachel spoke. "Hi Liir," she said warmly. "Hey Rachel," he smiled as she turned toward the group. "Liir, this is Kurt Hummel, Mercadies Jones, Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. Everybody, this is Liir Tiggular, he just moved here with his parents from Arizona." Liir politley smiled as everyone was introduced. "Hi everybody," he said, "nice to meet you." They smiled back and went to theire respective desks as Mr Shuester walked in. He looked around, unsure of where to sit. The seat beside Rachel was empty so he leaned down and asked, "may I?" She was taken aback slightly by his manners but she smiled and said, "of course." He thanked her and sat as Mr Shuester started class. "Well, I guess that wasnt so bad," Liir said to Rachel as she walked with him, "considering I never had a spanish class before." "Really?" asked Rachel and Liir nodded, "what language did you take before you came to Mackinley?" "French," he told her, "so that was a welcome change." Rachel nodded and smiled, her mind suddenly elsewhere. "Well this is you," she said as they got to math class, "you want me to meet you after, walk you to the cafeteiria?" Liir smiled. "Thanks Rachel that's very sweet." "No problem, I actualy wanted to ask you something if it's ok I sit with you at lunch." Not daring to belive his luck, Liir nodded and said "of course, what kind of guy would I be if I turned down a lunch date with someone so beautiful?" Rachel smiled, a slight blush rising in her cheeks. "Thanks Liir. I'll see you after class." Liir waved at her as she headed off, smiling like a 5 year old who had just been promised a ton of ice cream.

When math was over, Liir smiled as he spotted Rachel waiting for him outside the classroom. "Hi," he told her. She smiled back at him and they started walking as Liir swung his bag up in to his shoulder. She asked how his class was as they walked and he asked about hers in return as they made theire way to lunch. When they had gotten theire food and sat with the kids from spanish class, Liir leaned across and said "so Rachel, what did you wanna ask me?" The girl who was known as Mercadies rolled her eyes. "Excuse me a sec Liir," she said, "Rachel, just because he didnt throw a squishie in your face the second he saw you, does not mean he wants to sign up for glee club." "I dont belive I was about to ask you the question Mercadies," huffed Rachel. Liir looked between the two as they argued and thought he should try to ease the tension. "What's glee club?" he asked. Noah mumbled something that sounded like "Oh God he had to ask," while Rachel launched into a speech about glee club and theire singing group, who he learned were called the New Directions. As she babbled endlessly, he also learned that a sign up sheet was hanging somewhere in the school for anyone who wanted to audition, they met on Thursdays at 4pm to practise for some singing contest called sectionals. Then she went on to say that every year they had to compete in sectionals with two other choirs from different high schools and theire glee clubs. He nodded so much as she rambled on he felt his head would fall off, so everyone at the table, himself included, was very relived when she had finaly talked herself into silence. Finn leaned around Rachel to adress Liir. "I'm sorry about that," he said so Rachel couldnt hear, "when she gets it in her head what she wants to say, there is literaly no shutting her up." Liir smiled and said, "not a problem. I take it everyone at this table is in New Directions?" Finn nodded glumly and said, "why do you think we all eat lunch together? When she babbles on about glee club, she never tells anyone that when you sing in this school or dance, no one will come near you, it's like you have an illness there afraid there gonna catch if they get too close." Liir nodded, understanding lighting up his features, "not so great for your social status huh?" Finn shook his head, "it gets ripped apart, I'm lucky I'm still on the football team." Liir looked surprised at this. "Your coach would kick you off if you're in glee club?" he asked. "Oh no coach Beast is cool," explained Finn, "it's just now they know I sing, my so called team mates wanna rip my head off whenever they see me. Well, all of em besides Puck and Sam. I'm lucky Mr Shuester is around to help." "The spanish teacher?" asked Liir. "Yeah," said Finn, "he runs the glee club too." Liir nodded again, smiled at Finn and turned to face the rest of the table. When Kurt was done texting, he leaned over the table and said, "hi, I'm Kurt. I know Rachel already said so but I didnt get a chance to properly introduce myself. Oh and may I apologise on behalf of the entire new directions group for how much she talks." Liir chuckled and said, "oh no need, Finn already mentioned that Rachel has a habbit of maybe talking slightly more than she should." "That's ok, you dont have to be polite about Rachel to us, we know how she can be." Liir nodded and said, "well I'm new, I figured I at least better put in the efforet to be polite." Kurt smiled and replied, "is this your first day? You'll learn." "Acualy it's my second, and the week hasnt gone bad so far. But Finn was saying you guys arent really all that appriciated as a singing group." Kurt scoffed slightly as he replied, "appriciated? Most kids in this school dont even know the meaning of the word. But that's ok, I get by on the knowledge that most of them will probably either be serving fries or folding shirts at the mall after graduation." Liir smiled as he said, "where as you will live in a mansion when you're a brodway star while you get more than rich enough to take care of your family and own a pool made of solid gold?" Kurt chuckled as he replied, "platinum, but close enough." Liir laughed as another boy came over to the table. He was bigger than Kurt, closer to the same build as Noah. Apparantly he had overheard theire coversation when he was walking past. "Hey, homo, quit rubbing your homo-ness in everybody's face," he sneered. Liir couldnt help but laugh into his food and before Kurt could reply, the boy turned to Liir. "What are you laughing at?" He looked up. "Me?" asked Liir, "oh I'm sorry, I just never realized one insult could be such a huge ball of suck and stupid all rolled into one." Kurt covered his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter as the boy turned round to fully face him. "What was that?" he asked, the volume in his voice raising. Artie started to look a little nervous and put an arm around Brittany's shoulders.  
"Oh and he's deaf too? Well that dosent surprise me. His head is already full of sawdust so why should his ears be any different?" Liir continued, totaly unphasesed by this boy who was easily double the size of him. When he started toward him, Noah rose from his chair before Liir could stand up himself. "Back off," he said, his tone intimidating. "That's ok Puck, he's just nervous that everyone is going to find out what he dosent want anyone to know." Kurt suddenly looked terrified and everyone else just looked confused. "So I would take Mr Puckerman's advice and back off, because I have an audition to prepare for and having someone so stupid around is bad for my concentration." The boy glared at him before growling, "you better watch your back pretty boy. I eat glee kids for breakfast!"  
Liir tilted his head to the side a bit as he replied, "sorry what? Can somebody translate please, I dont speak ogre." Mercadies laughed into the hand that was covering her mouth, her facial expression going between being impressed and shocked as the boy who's initial fight had been with Kurt turned and walked away, with one more threatning glare toward Liir before he went back to his table. As he was patted on the back and praised for his bravery, Kurt looked across the table at him to mouth the word "thankyou." Before he went back to giving high fives from the boys and reciving one armed hugs from the girls from his sitting position, Kurt could have sworn he saw Liir look across the table and wink. Rachel then engaged him in conversation, no doubt about the audition he had decided to do for glee club. But that was ok, Kurt was already back on his cellphone, texting his friend to tell him what had happened. He could thank Liir properly on Thursday.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter three. Warning: Major Fiyeraba fluff in this one. Yay! lol. Enjoy :)

"So imagine somebody you really like in the audience and just sing to them. Dosent matter who it is, but when I have to perform this kind of song, I find it helps." After school the next day, Liir was in the auditorium preparing for his glee club audition. Four pm, in his opinion, had rolled around all too soon. "I can try Mister Shuester, but I'm just worried." "What are you worried about?" asked Will, "there's gotta be someone you can imagine. You told me your dad showed you how he thought it should be done." Liir nodded and said, "yeah he showed me last night, he sang to my mom." "Ok, that would work,"  
said Will, smiling. Then he asked, "why so nervous? You know the song." "Oh yeah," said Liir, "I should know it backwards by now. It's just I'm worried that I'm not gonna sound how the song is meant to, ya know?" "Liir, every artist is different.  
You can have a hundred different singers singing the same song and during every performance, you'll always hear differences,  
no matter how small they are, where that singer tries to make the song their own. I don't want to hear anyone else sing this right now besides you. Give me the Liir Tiggular version of Till I hear you sing." Liir nodded then, took a deep breath, and signaled to the pianist to start. When the music started, he closed his eyes and tried to picture how Fiyero had looked at Elphaba as he sang the night before. Such love in his eyes, such emotion. Then the image in his head changed and he started to sing.

The day starts, the day ends, time crawls by,  
Night steals in, pacing the floor,  
The moments creep, yet I can't bare to sleep,  
till I hear you sing.  
And weeks pass, and months pass,  
seasons fly,  
still you don't walk through the door,  
and in a haze, I count the silent days,  
till I hear you sing once more.  
And sometimes, at night time, I dream that you are there,  
but wake, holding nothing but the empty air.  
And years come, and years go,  
time runs dry, still I ache down to the core,  
my broken soul can't be alive and whole,  
till I hear you sing once more.  
And music, your music, it teases at my ear,  
I turn and it fades away,  
and you're not here!  
Let hopes pass, let dreams pass, let them die! Without you, what are they for?  
I'll always feel no more than halfway real,  
till I hear you sing, once more.

When the room fell silent, Liir opened his eyes to the sight of Mr Shuester, who he had almost forgotten was there, smiling up at him before he started clapping. "Liir, I don't even know what you had to be nervous about, that was great!" Liir smiled back and replied, "thanks Mr Shuester. You were right, it helped to use my imagination." Will stood up and walked toward the stage. "Well whatever you were picturing, it worked," he said. Liir jumped off the stage and back into the seats to grab his bag when he saw somebody standing in the door frame. He walked over when she waved. "That was amazing Liir," she said quietly, so not to disturb the next audition. "Thanks," he smiled, "and thanks so much for the help today." "No problem, glad I could help," came the whispered reply. "Can I walk you out?" he asked. "Sure, thanks." Liir tapped Mr. Shuester wordlessly on the shoulder and waved at him. He waved back and gave him the thumbs up as the two of them walked outside to the parking lot. "Well that's my ride," said Liir when he spotted Fiyero waiting for him. "Ok, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yeah, I'll be here," said Liir as he walked to the car. "Text me later?" she asked. "Sure," said Liir, "I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye Liir." The last 2 words he said before climbing into the car were, "bye Mercadies."  
With texts going back and forth from Friday after his audition and all through Saturday, Liir waited outside the movie theatre for Mercadies on Saturday afternoon. He had spent all morning panicking about what colour shirt to wear, he had tried on at least five. Finally, he had settled on his black one. It had been Fiyero's suggestion, because black, as he had put it, goes with anything. He had cleaned his teeth twice, run a comb through his hair at least three times and gotten Elphaba's opinion on which aftershave to wear, letting her sample each one before he had finaly left the house. Elphaba had brought him down to the theatre. The ride was quiet besides the radio and Liir being asked if he was ok, to which he had nodded. Then he had thanked Elphaba, and she told him she would be back to pick him up later, just to call home when they were done.  
It would be easier when he could drive himself but until then, he was greatful that his parents were happy to play taxi for him.  
"Liir!" He looked up from his phone at the sound of his name and smiled. "Hey, there you are." He smiled as he saw Mercadies and walked up to her. He didnt know how to properly greet her, this being his first serious date, besides a trip to pizza hut with a girl he had liked when he was 13. Mercadies took care of this however as she walked into him to hug him. He hugged back, grinning over her shoulder. "Nice sweater," he told her. "Thanks, my grandma lives in New York so she sends our christmas stuff early." When they had separated, Liir had offered her his arm and she took it, smiling as they walked. "It's not too early I guess," said Liir, "christmas is only next week." "That's true," said Mercadies, "I like Christmas. I get to see my family and we go to church. Plus, school finished yesterday, so that's two weeks away from reality. It's my favourite holiday." Liir had liked the enthusiasm in her smile as she told him about christmas. How her mom would cook, how she saw all her cousins and how everyone went to church on christmas day, even if it didnt fall on a Sunday. "Dad tries to help every year but he usually gets thrown out of the kitchen by my mom and her sisters. So, what do your family do at christmas?" As they walked away from the booth with theire tickets, Liir took Mercadies' arm again and said, "well, since I was little, we've always had this tradition in my family where my dad gives both me and my mom a gift to open on christmas eve. I've always been greatful that he kept that one alive. My grandparents used to do the same when my dad was growing up." "That's nice," smiled Mercadies.  
The trailers started playing through then. Too busy looking at his date, Liir never paid attention to a single one of them.

"Elphaba, if he doesn't like you then why would he ask you?" "I don't know, maybe to get deeper under my skin." Glinda rolled her eyes as she answerd her daughter, "you almost broke his nose last week and he still asked you. He must like you." "Or maybe he's just a complete dolt," replied Elphaba, "momma, I don't want to go with Cassius, I want to go with Sebastian." "Averic's boy?" interrupted Boq, "Elphaba I dont know about that. I knew Averic when he was at school and if Sebastian is anything like his father, Lurlinemas eve will not go well for you. Besides, has Sebastian even asked you to go?" Elphaba flushed, suddenly fascinated by her own shoes as she wordlessly shook her head. "Sweetheart," said Boq, "I really think you would have a better night with Cassius. I know he can be a pain but at least he's a gentleman." Elphaba looked from Glinda to Boq. "Well, I guess momma has a point. I did almost break Cassius' nose last week and he's still asked me to the lurlinemas ball. But what if it's a prank? I told you what he said last week." Glinda nodded, "I know, and I know that wasn't nice, but Doctor Dillamond scolded him and he came and apologised. He came to your room and waited until me and papa showed up. He even called me your goodness." "Everybody calls you your goodness besides me and papa," said Elphaba, rolling her eyes. Then she sighed. "Well, the ball is tomorrow so I guess if I go with Cassius at least I have a date." Boq looked releived and Glinda smiled, knowing her daughter would make the right choice. She was old enough now to make up her own mind. "Momma, papa, may I go see Cassius to accept his invitation?" "Of course," smiled Glinda. Elphaba kissed them both on the cheek and went to Cassius' room. Usualy parents werent allowed on campus but Doctor Dillamond always made an acception for Boq and Glinda. Glinda now being ruler of all Oz,  
he couldnt very well refuse. When she got to his room, Elphaba knocked on the door and Cassius' face lit up when he saw who it was. "Why Miss Elphaba, what a nice surprise," he said politley. She smiled softly and said, "Cassius, I would like to accept your invitation to go to the lurlinemas ball. If it's still open of course." "Of course it is," said Cassius, smile growing, "I would be honered to have someone as beautiful as you on my arm tomorrow night." Elphaba flushed as he continued, "I also wanted to explain about last week. You didn't let me finish what I was going to say." Elphaba looked up at him and said, "let you finish?" Cassius nodded, "yes. I was going to go on to say what kind of parent would name their daughter after someone who had such a terrible reputation, when said daughter was so perfect?" Heat rose to Elphaba's cheeks now as she smiled. "Thankyou," she said, "and I'm sorry I was so irrational last week. I can get pretty defensive of my namesake." "I noticed," said Cassius, but his tone wasnt harsh or offended in any way. Then he went on, "and I think it's wonderful how passionate you are, and how head strong. When you set your mind on something, you go after what you want with all your heart. That is one of the things I love about you." They stared at each other for a moment before Cassius decided to break the silence. "So, tomorrow. I'll come to pick you up around eight?" Elphaba nodded. "That's fine," she told him. She turned to leave just as she heared her name. "Elphaba?" "Yes?" she asked, turning to face him again. He stooped down into the room and picked something up. "Could I ask you to wear this tomorrow night? It's your lurlinemas gift." She took it, smiling and said, "thank you Cassius." He smiled back and closed his door softly as she walked away. Then she had said goodnight to her parents, who always followed the rules of leaving at night. Boq and Glinda were pretty good, not coming to the school unless Elphaba asked them to, which, now that she was 17, wasn't all that often. Just because she was blond, she didnt want everyone to think that when ever she was in trouble she would run to momma and papa. Oz knew she was fully capable of taking care of herself.  
Elphaba woke up on lurlinemas eve smiling as she thought about that night. School had officially finished and usually, she would already be home this late in the year. But this year, students had been given the chance to stay at Shiz until the day of the ball, and would go home when it was over. Lurlinemas eve flew by for Elphaba in a rush of breakfast, snowball fights, building lurlinemas trees made out of snow, and reading before the sun set and she had to get ready for the ball. After her bath, Elphaba brushed out her hair and waited for it to dry. Then, she put on her dress and brushed it out again, her blond locks cascading over her shoulders. Her dress she had borrowed from her mother. It was a simple yellow frock that had been Glinda-fied with glitter and sequins. Elphaba looked in the mirror to check her appearance before she strapped on her shoes.  
Then, she crossed the room and pulled out Cassius' gift. She gasped softly as she pulled out the most beautiful green shawl. She held it up to the light to see green and silver shimmers run through the material. Then she wrapped it around her shoulders and noticed the gold clasp. She clipped it together just as the soft knock came upon her door. Cassius smiled as he noticed she was wearing his gift, as requested. "You look very handsome tonight," said Elphaba as she took in Cassius' tunic of green and gold. Borrowed from his father, captain of the gaurd of the Gale force. He nodded in appreciation as they came out of the room and she locked the door. He offered his arm, which she took, and said smiling, "why Miss Elphaba. You look positivley emerald." Smiling, she reached up to kiss his cheek. He flushed. "Why thank you Master Cassius," she replied. As they walked toward the music, Elphaba had a feeling tonight would be wonderful.

Liir woke up on christmas day to the sound of his phone buzzing. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes before he groggily picked it up. "Damn," he mumbled to himself, "forgot to turn it off." With most of the sleep rubbed out of his eyes, he picked up his phone and scrunched his eyes up at the bright screen. Then he got used to the light saw a text, smiling as he saw Mercadies' number and read

Hey. Sorry it's so early, I just wanted to say merry christmas. M xx

More awake now, he hit reply and thought of what to say. Merry christmas was obvious, seeing as how it was December 25th, but that's not all he wanted to say. He wanted to let her know he liked her, but he didnt know how. He didn't want to make her think that he was coming on too strong, he had only known her a little over a week. He had wanted to tell her at the weekend, but he decided against it, knowing that the more he waited to tell her, the less chance he had of scaring her away. That was the last thing he wanted. So now, thinking of what to say to try and sum up how he felt, he typed

Merry christmas beautiful xx

Smiling as he hit send, he put his phone back on the table and rolled over. Then he looked over at his clock. It was only 7am. As he drifted back to sleep, he figured his parents wouldn't be awake for at least another two hours. Down the hall, he was half right. His parents were awake, but had no intention of going anywhere yet. Elphaba snuggled into Fiyero's side when she saw he was awake. He smiled down at her and said, "good morning. Happy lurlinemas my beautiful one." She smiled back at him but something was out of place in her expression as she replied, "happy lurinemas my love." Fiyero looked at her for a moment as she propped herself up on her elbow. "What's wrong?" he asked, "something doesn't seem right about that smile that's usually always so beautiful." She sighed and asked, "'Yero, must you always insist on calling me that?" He rolled his eyes then, knowing what was on her mind. "Yes, because you are," he said, and leaned down to kiss her before she could protest, "and I will not have any one saying otherwise. Not even you." When they separated, she said, "I know I'm not but trust me, I wish that I could be for you." He kissed her softly again and then said, "excuse me, that is my wife you're talking about." She smiled sadly and scruffed up his hair. "My apologies Mr Tiggular," she said, her smile changing slightly. Fiyero kissed her nose and replied, "not a problem Mrs Tiggular, just don't do it again." Elphaba lie back down then and laid her head on Fiyero's shoulder. He let his fingers absent mindedly comb through her hair as he stared off into space. Little did he know an idea was now starting to form in Elphaba's mind. "And what if I do?" she asked him, and he looked down at her again. "Say anything about my wife not being beautiful?" he asked. She nodded in response and he continued, "well if anyone ever says she's not beautiful, that would be wicked and untrue. And you of all people know that wickedness must be punished." He was very good at keeping a solem expression through out everything he said, even though they both knew that being serious was the last thing on either of their minds. Elphaba smiled then as his finger nails began to softly trace the back of her neck under her hair. Then he leaned his head down, moved her hair and left a trail of kisses starting just behind her ear, comming softly down her jawline and then down the side of her neck, finishing where Elphaba's neck met her shoulder, only to kiss back up and start over. Elphaba giggled as he kissed his way up to a sensitive spot. He smiled widely as he noticed her reaction. "Hit a spot my love?" he teased as he softly blew direcctly on to the nape of her neck. Her stomach flipped over. She did love it so when he would tease her. He knew it too, and moments like these were the perfect time to do just that. Elphaba moved down on to his chest then and Fiyero shifted slightly so he could get better access. Her shoulders scrunched up and he softly drew his finger nails around her neck and softly down her spine. She grinned into his chest and playfully whined, "don't tease." He looked down at her and raised his eye brows. "What?" she asked. "Now tell me that again without smiling please," he grinned. She bit her lip and her head was promptly buried back into his chest as she blushed a deep emerald. He laughed softly and stroked her hair on the way to causing her to moan softly as he teased her shoulders and neck. "So how do people get punished if they tell you your wife is not beautiful?" Asked Elphaba when she brought her head back up. He looked her in the eye then and said very seriously, "oh it's horrible. It is the most horrific torture one human can force another to endure. Some would say it's almost inhumane." She gasped as she felt his hand slide down her side and come to rest on her hip. Realization dawned on her face then and she tried to squirm away from him. But that's when his arms wrapped around her waist and he held her tight. "Don't you dare," she warned, trying hard not to laugh. His face broke into a grin before he said, "tell me you're beautiful, and I won't have to." She whimpered softly as his fingers bent up on her hip. "You know I will," he teased, starting to move his fingers. She did too. She squirmed as his fingers moved softly over her hip. "Ok I'll make you a deal," she said, all too aware of his fingers. "I'm listening,"  
he told her. "If I tell you what you want to hear, you go back to tickling my neck, my shoulders and my back like you're so good at and you will kindly stay away from my sides, hips or any part of my ribcage." He chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss her. "Deal," he said, "but please, ladies first." She bit her lip and breathed in deep before she looked him in the eye and said, "ok, I'm beautiful." His smile grew as he kissed her again and said, "yes, yes you are. Now turn over please." She gladly rolled over so her back was to him so he could resume his teasing. "That's nice," she sighed, "I told you you were good at that." He leaned down and kissed her head and replied, "why thank you, I always was good with my hands." He leaned down so his lips were at her ear and softly whispered, "apparently." Elphaba felt a slight blush come to her cheeks then and said softly, "no comment." He chuckled again and drew figure eights softly over her back.  
Goosebumps raised on her skin and she shivered in pleasure and moaned softly when ever he would draw over a sensitive spot.  
He gently moved her hair over her shoulder so he could reach every part of her. She relaxed after five minutes or so, deeply adoring her husband's touch, and she curled into him. She sighed happily and said, "I love you 'Yero my hero." He kissed the top of her head and his heart melted at his favourite phrase as he replied, "I love you too my beautiful Fae." His beautiful Fae. Well, when he put it like that, who was she to argue?

"Liir, are you up yet?" Two hours had passed and Elphaba was now fully awake. "Yeah I'll be right down mom!" he called from his room, "happy lurlinemas!" Elphaba smiled at that and called, "happy lurlinemas son!" She went back into the living room then and walked to the couch, where Fiyero promptly pulled her into his lap. "He'll be right down," said Elphaba. "Good,"  
said Fiyero, "I want to be sure he likes his gift." Liir came in then and went to the couch. "Happy lurlinemas son," said Fiyero, smiling up at him. "Happy lurlinemas dad," said Liir, and went to get something from under the tree. Then he handed an envolope to Fiyero. "Here dad," he said as he took his gift. "Thanks son," said Fiyero, and opened his gift. Inside was a christmas card, and inside that was a slip of paper with some writing. Fiyero smiled and asked, "tango lessons?" "Yeah, for you and mom," said Liir, "I figured it would be nice for you two to have something to do together." Elphaba leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Liir, that's a very sweet idea," she told him, and Fiyero nodded in agreement and added, "thanks son, this is great." Liir smiled at them both and said, "no problem," as he dived back under the christmas tree. "Here mom, this is for you," he said, handing Elphaba a package. She looked surprised as she took it and said, "I thought dad and I would share this one." Liir nodded, "you can, but this is just so you would have something to open too." "Oh you didn't need to worry about that," she told him as she opened her gift. "Oooh this is pretty," she told him, "look 'Yero."  
She held up a pink sweater. "That's nice," said Fiyero. Elphaba brushed her fingers over the sweater. "Oh Liir the material is beautiful. Thank you sweetheart." He smiled and told her, "would you wear it to dinner later?" "Why darling?" she asked as Fiyero gently sat her down and went to get Liir's gift. "I just figured it would look nice on you," he said, "plus you always did say that pink goes good with green." Elphaba pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Of course I will," she told him. Fiyero came over then and handed Liir his gift. "Here you go son," he said, "from mom and I." Liir sat up on the couch beside Elphaba and pulled the paper off his gift. "No way! Tickets to The Addam's family musical? This is awesome!" Exclaimed Liir, "thanks mom, thanks dad." His parents smiled and Elphaba said, "you're welcome son. We know you wanted to go. And there's two, so if you want to take somebody with you, you can." Liir grinned, knowing exactly who he would invite. "Who's hungry?" asked Fiyero. Both Liir and Elphaba rose there hands and Fiyero chuckled and went to the kitchen.  
When breakfast was over, Fiyero washed the dishes while Elphaba got dinner ready. Liir went upstairs to check his phone.  
Nothing was on it, so he figured Mercadies was busy with her own family. That was fine, he would call her later and invite her to come to the theatre. Just before school finished, Kurt had been kind enough to buy Liir a christmas present. He went and got it now and came back to his bed to pull off the paper. He smiled when he found a figure of a woman in the back of a boat, with a man rowing her at the front. On closer inspection, he could see the man was wearing a black cape and a white mask that only covered half of his face. It was a figure from "The phantom of the opera," where the phantom himself rowed Christine down the lake. Liir grabbed his phone and texted Kurt to thank him, and wish him a merry christmas. He sent back a smilie face and told Liir merry christmas back. Christmas, Lurlinemas, whatever you called it, thought Liir, this year's was turning out to be a pretty good one.

Broadway star- You're here!

Ozinan stud- I told you I would be

Broadway star- You know me, I worry. How's it going over there?

Ozian stud- Yeah it's good, she's almost out

Broadway star- Good. How is she?

Ozian stud- Still seething, nice and willing to help us destroy the Tiggulars

Broadway star- Good. Oz knows they deserve it, especialy the mother

Ozian stud- I miss you. I can't wait to see you again

Broadway star- I miss you too. You'll come to Ohio after Lurlinemas?  
Ozian stud- Don't worry, it's all in hand

Broadway star- That's good. How goes the distraction?

Ozian stud- It's not bad. She went to the ball with Cassius, but that was before I could ask her

Broadway star- Well work on it some more so you can come back to Ohio

Ozian stud- I'll show an interest when we get back to school. I'll have her drooling by the st Valentines ball

Broadway star- Don't forget all the romance tips I gave you

Ozian stud- Relax, there saved on the laptop. Oz it's a miricale I even have a connection here

Broadway star- Are you in the woods again?  
Ozian stud- Yes. I don't know how it works but it does, so I'm not complaining

Broadway star- No me either. I have to sabotage Liir's relationship

Ozian stud- Tiggular's dating? Who?  
Broadway star- This girl in glee club, her name is Mercadies

Ozian stud- He works fast, I'll give him that. You're going to need to fall a little harder for his charms

Broadway star- I'm working something out for when we get back to school

Ozian stud- Make it good

Broadway star- I'm so happy we can work together so well

Ozian stud- Don't we just? Ok, you work on Liir and I'll work on Elphaba. We'll talk again soon

Broadway star- Miss you Ozian stud-

I miss you too, I'll see you soon

Broadway star- Happy Lurlinemas

Ozian stud- Happy Lurlinemas evil female version of me

Broadway star- lol, evil version, like my twin brother isn't evil enough all by himself

Ozian stud- lol. I love you x

Broadway star- I love you too xx

"Rachel! Lunch is ready!" "Coming daddy!"

As the next week went by, Liir and Mercadies had been texting and calling each other a lot. When new year's eve rolled around, Liir had casually asked what she was doing. She said she would be staying up for the count down to midnight like she always did. Then Liir had gotten an idea and a twinkle in his eye. He hadn't said anything, just finished the conversation. He wanted it to be a surprise. She had agreed to go to the theatre with him, which needless to say, he was very pleased about. He was writing a list of the things he would need for new year's when Elphaba knocked on his door. "What's up mom?"  
he asked, going to open his door. "Dinner's ready," she said. "Ok, I'll be right down," he told her. She smiled and went back downstairs. He put his list away then and went to wash up. While he was washing his hands, he thought about girls, Mercadies in particular, and about how they liked to be treated, romanced. He wasn't bad at the mushy stuff but he needed advice from a real expert. For advice on how to be a real romantic, he needed... "Dad? Can I ask you some stuff?"  
Fiyero looked up from the sink where he was washing the dishes and Liir was drying. "Sure son, what's up?" he asked. Liir thought about how to word his question, then he said, "how can I be romantic?" Fiyero smiled and asked, "Mercadies?" His son nodded and said, "you noticed huh?" "Only because you two have conversations that last about six months at a time," teased Fiyero. Then he said, "define romance. What does being romantic conjure up in your head when you think of the word?" Liir thought about this and frowned. "A bunch of cliches," he said, "but Mercadies is worth so much more than that. How do you do it dad, how do you make mom sigh like that? How do you make her so happy?" His father picked up another plate to hand to him to dry and said, "it's just practise son. I know what your mother likes when it comes to that kind of thing. So, somehow, you need to find out what Mercadies likes." Liir nodded as he dried the plate, thinking of how to ask her. "Compliments help," said Fiyero with his hands under the water, "and voulenteering to do the dishes once in a while doesn't hurt either. For example, your mom is just about to come out here and ask if I would take out the trash." Right on cue, Elphaba entered the kitchen. "Watch and learn son," he whispered before turning to his wife. "There's the love of my life," he said and Elphaba smiled and asked, "would you mind taking out the trash please? Either one of you?" "I'll get that," said Fiyero, drying his hands on Liir's dish towel. "Thanks honey," said Elphaba. "Anything for my emerald angel," replied Fiyero, kissing the back of her hand. As she left the kitchen smiling, Liir rolled his eyes. "Don't look like that," said Fiyero, "corny is good sometimes." Liir smiled and shook his head, leaving Fiyero to take out the trash.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what do you think?" "Oh Liir, this is beautiful!" Liir breathed a sigh of relief when he saw how happy Mercedes was with his decoration. He had laid pillows in a circle, and in the centre of the circle he had a candle. Also, in a nearby tree, he had hooked up some silver streamers. They glittered in the moonlight, just as he had hoped they would. He wanted tonight to be perfect, and if she liked how it looked, he was already half way there. It was the night before new years eve, and he had asked to come meet him in the park. "I'm sorry it's so late," said Liir as he looked at his watch. It read 11:45pm. "It's just, you said you liked to be with your family for the countdown on new year's eve and I wanted to see you before next year." Mercedes smiled and replied, "new year's is only two days away." Liir nodded, "oh I know it is, but I had to see you." He sat on one of the pillows he had brought to the park with him and patted the one beside him. Mercedes sat with him and asked, "so what's up? It's not every day I get asked to meet a guy in the park at 11:45 at night the day before new year's eve." Liir got a box of matches from his pocket before he mumbled, "hold on a sec. I want tonight to be perfect." Then he grabbed the candle that was standing in it's holder in the middle of the circle of pillows and carefully lit it. He put it back in the middle of the circle and turned to Mercedes He held out his hand and she took it. "Mercedes we've got to know each other since I started Mackinley back in September, and over that time I've really gotten to like you." She smiled and said, "thanks Liir, I like you too." He smiled back and continued, "and over the last 3 months or so, we've spent a lot of time together and that's been great, but I brought you here tonight to ask if we could spend more time together than we already do and I think..." he trailed off and looked away. Then he said, "I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this kind of thing, I so wanted tonight to be perfect." Not letting go of his hand, Mercedes said, "Liir, are you trying to ask me out?" He blushed a bit at hearing the phrase so bluntly but he managed to look her in the eyes again and he said, "yes. I am officially asking if you would do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend." Mercedes smiled widely and replied, "I thought you would never ask." Realization dawned on Liir's face and he broke out into the biggest grin Mercedes had ever seen. Then he leaned over and folded his arms around her back. She hugged him warmly and he took a second to check his watch again. 11:55PM. He had five minutes to explain why he had asked to see her this late. Whilst he was still hugging her, he said, "the reason, well, the other reason I asked you here tonight, was because I know I'm not going to see you tomorrow night, so I figured you could see in new year's day with your family, and we could see in new years eve together." As they separated, she put her hand over her heart and said "that is so romantic Liir." He grinned again and told her, "I do what I can. So if it's ok by you, I would really love to kiss you at midnight." She smiled and took hold of his wrist. He turned it over so she could see his watch. "Well, I've been waiting to kiss you for three months, I guess another two minutes isn't going to make that much difference." He grinned and lie back on his pillow. Mercedes lie beside him and he wrapped an arm around her. "Happy?" he asked. She snuggled into his shoulder as she replied, "are you kidding? I've never been so happy." "Good," said Liir, "because you're even more beautiful when you smile." Mercedes picked up his wrist again to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Just one minute," she said, and she propped herself up on her elbow. Liir did the same as the seconds ticked away to new year's eve. They faced each other and smiled before breaking eye contact to look down at the watch. "Thirty seconds," said Liir, leaning his head a little closer to hers. "I just wanted you to know, I've never been this happy either." She smiled, relived and said, "thank God." As the last five seconds ticked down he said, "for you? Every day." Then, as his watch beeped to signal it was officially new year's eve, she smiled and melted into him as he closed the gap between theire lips. They both grinned as they separated, and she sat up. "Thank you, tonight was beautiful. I don't wanna leave but..." "I know," interrupted Liir, "it's late. Let me walk you home." He stood up and offered his hand. Mercedes allowed him to help her to her feet and helped him pick up the pillows. They stuffed them back in his bag and he blew out the candle and put that away too. He jumped up and got the streamers down from the tree and they got put away too. Then they walked, arm in arm, out of the park.

"Are you sure you have everything?" "Yes momma, I have to go or I'll be late." "At least let me take you Elphaba." "No momma, we've been through this. I'm grateful for the offer but you are not flying me to school in that thing." Defeated, Glinda siged as she put her daughter's bag up over her shoulder. "Fine," she huffed. Then she kissed Elphaba's cheek and told her, "have a good day sunshine." "Thanks momma, I will," said Elphaba. Then she called up the stairs, "bye papa!" Boq called back down to her, "bye sweetheart!" and with a final wave to her mother, Elphaba was on her way back to school.

When she got back from history class with Doctor Dillamond on the 1st day of February, she went to her room and found something outside the door. "What in Oz name?" she mumbled to herself. She put down her bag and stooped down to see what it was. "I heard daffodils were your favourites," said a voice, making her jump. She stood and turned around. "Sebastian!" she exclaimed, almost too loudly, "you left these here for me?" Sebastian nodded, then he dipped his head a bit and said, "yes. I was talking to Cassius before Lurlinemas and he told me that daffodils were your favourite." Elphaba looked a little confused and said, "well, thank you, there very nice, but why did you bring me flowers?" Sebastian smiled and said, "I thought that would have been obvious. I-I- Oh Oz, this is hard-" Elphaba looked more confused and said, "what are you trying to say Sebastian?" He looked her in the eyes and replied, "Elphaba, I like you. I wanted to ask you to the lurlinemas ball but Cassius got there first. He didn't know I liked you of course, he's too much of a gentleman to ask a girl to a ball when he knows a friend likes her." Now confusion on her face had turned to shock. "You like me?" she asked, "I didn't even know you noticed me." Sebastian shook his head, a kind smile on his face and said, "notice you? Sweet Oz, how could I not notice somebody so beautiful? I notice you every day, and I've always been too nervous to come and talk to you." Elphaba's shock grew and she asked, "you've been too nervous to talk to me? Sweet Lurline! Sebastian, I have liked you scince I first saw you," she said, blushing, "but I never in a million years thought you could like me back." "I wanted to come and see you on the first day back to school but I figured that would come across like I was coming on too strong you know? I've liked you for so long Elphaba, and I just had to know if you felt the same." "I do," Elphaba told him, blushing. Sebastian smiled and said, "well then, I suppose I should do what I've wanted to do since I first saw you." "What's that?" asked Elphaba. He answered her question when he leaned over and kissed her. When they broke apart, Elphaba smiled at him. He smiled back and told her, "the 's ball is two weeks away, and I would be honored if you would accompany me." "Of course I will," smiled Elphaba, "thank you Sebastian." "Oh no, thankyou" he said. "Well, I hate to leave but I must get ready for class." "Of course," said Elphaba, and Sebastian kissed the back of her hand and said, "until later then, beautiful Elphaba." As he walked down the hall, leaving Elphaba dazed, Sebastian smiled to himself and said, "thank you very much."

Broadway star has just signed in

Ozian stud- Finlay, here you are!

Broadway star- I wasn't going to not show up. Did you ask her?

Ozian stud- Of course I did, and she said yes!

Broadway star- Sebastian that's wonderful! So you'll go to the ball with Upland's daughter?

Ozian stud- Two weeks from now she'll be putty in my hands and I'll find out anything we need to know.  
How goes it with Tiggular?

Broadway star- Well he and Mercedes are offical now. They haven't stopped looking into each other's eyes since we got back to school, it's disgusting

Ozian stud- I'll bet it is. So how are you going to break them up?

Broadway star- I figured I would play it safe with the sympathy card

Ozian stud- Aahh, classic

Broadway star- I'll come up with some sob story about how much I miss Finn and make sure Mercedes is there to see him comfort me. Then I'll move in for the kill

Ozian stud- I already kissed Elphaba. Today when she accepted my invitation to the ball

Broadway star- Good. How's grandma?

Ozian stud- Out and in hiding. No one has noticed yet, it'll probably happen tonight when the do a nightly dungeon check.

Broadway star- Oh good. Be sure to comfort Elphaba, she's bound to worry when she hears the news

Ozian stud- Don't worry, I know how to play the dutiful boyfriend

Broadway star- Good, lots of hugs and no touching below the waist line

Ozian stud- Damn it ;)

Broadway star- Sebastian! lol, I'm lucky you know how to be a gentleman. When you want to be

Ozian stud- Oh of course, lol. So when is the sympathy card getting played?

Broadway star- I'll talk to him tomorrow after school, ask him to help me with a song

Ozian stud- Alright. Damn, it's almost six, I have to meet Elphaba at dinner

Broadway star- Well don't keep your new girlfriend waiting ;)

Ozian stud- HA! She wishes. I'll see you soon, love you xx

Broadway star- Love you too xx

Ozian stud has signed out

When he had put his laptop away, Sebastian went to the bathroom to run a comb through his hair. Then he had gone to meet Elphaba. The announcement came through after dinner, just as Sebastian had hoped. Elphaba had panicked, so Sebastian's arm had been wrapped fairly swiftly around her shoulders and he had hugged her close. "It's alright my love," he had told her,  
"the gale force will find her and when they do, she'll be locked back up again." "I don't understand," cried Elphaba, "how is a break out even possible?" Sebastian grinned over her shoulder as he rocked her gently to calm her down. "Who knows how anything can happen?" he said, "but try not to worry, they'll re-capture her and it'll all be over. Everything will be alright Elphaba." She nodded and sniffled into his chest. Soon after, Sebastian had acted like the gentleman and walked her back to her room. When she had calmed down, he left, making sure to remind her, "lock your door tonight my angel." He heared the click of her lock when he left. He walked back to his room very pleased with himself. When he got back, he was hoping to find the room empty. He let himself in and called out, "Cassius?" He cursed inwardly when he heared, "bathroom, I'll be right out." Cassius walked back into the room a few minutes later. "Isn't it awful about the break out?" he said, sitting on his bed. Sebastian had to keep from grinning as he replied, "oh I know, it's terrible. Elphaba was so upset, it was just heart breaking." Cassius worked hard to keep the scowl off his face as he said, "well it's good she had you there to comfort her." "Of course, what boyfriend wouldn't?" said Sebastian. He tried not to sound too obviously smug but he couldn't help but rub it in. He knew how much Cassius liked Elphaba, knew how upset he had been when he had spoken out of turn and possibly ruined any chance with her. But now Sebastian had seen to that for him. "Well, I need to finish this letter home," said Cassius, "I'll need to make sure father knows about the prison break." Sebastian replied as Cassius set about finishing his letter, "oh I'm sure he does, he's captain of the gaurd after all. He'll be the one to lead the search."  
Cassius nodded and said, "it's just awful, I don't know how this could have happened. But I'm sure that when she's re captured, security will be tightened within the walls of the dungeon." "I'm sure it will," said Sebastian, "I had to reassure Elphaba that when she's captured again, everything will be alright." Cassius nodded as he wrote and said, "maybe I should talk to her, reassure her my father will do everything he can to lead the search." Sebastian nodded and lie back on his bed, no trace of worry or doubt on his face or in his head. He knew exactly where his grandmother was, and he would tell no one. His father of course already knew where his mother in law was and he may have been a lot of things but dense was not one of them. He would never reveal where she was to anyone. Boq had been right about one thing- if Sebastian was anything like his father, Elphaba would be happier with Cassius. And not just at a school lurinemas ball.

"Really? I never knew. All this is so interesting my love, and I do apriciate all the notes you've gotten for me."  
"It's alright, I know how hard the staff come down on you if you don't finish your home work. So, anything in the notes I haven't covered?" Over the two weeks running up to the Shiz valentine's ball, Sebastian had been talking to Elphaba, trying to get all the information he could on his girlfriend's name sake. He used the excuse of it being an essay he had to write for class on a well know figure who origanated from some where in Oz. "Well let's see," said Sebastian, looking at his paper. "so far I have my introduction. I've mentioned that Elphaba Thropp was born and raised in Munchkin land, and she was born the daughter of Frexspar and Meleena. Then I go on to say that because of her unusual skin color, she was unfairly discriminated against while she was growing up. Hmmm, I should tell about her sister. What was her name?" Sebastian asked,  
looking up from his paper. "Nessarose," she replied, "they had a brother too, his name was Shell." Sebastian made a few notes and then put down his quill. "Thank you," he told Elphaba, "this has all been very helpful." She smiled at him, not knowing how literally he had meant those words. When ever he got the chance, he was on his computer talking to his sister back in Ohio. As Sebastian worked to get all the information he could from Elphaba, Rachel was working to get Liir to feel sorry for her and, idealy, he would break up with Mercedes and choose her. That way she could get any information on the Tiggulars she and her brother may have needed. She had said to Sebastian last night she hoped it wouldn't be too difficult.  
He had told her not to worry, he was sure she would figure something out. So as Sebastian and Elphaba got closer, Rachel had to try to cast her spell on Liir.

"Ok I'll be there soon. Yeah, I'm about to get in the car. It's dad's turn. I know, and when I learn to drive I can come pick you up. I know you don't mind but it's what a gentleman should do. I was brought up well, what can I say? Alright, I'll be about twenty minutes. I'll see you soon. I love you." Hanging up the phone, Liir smiled and called up the stairs, "dad? You ready?" He picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder just as Fiyero came down, followed closely by Elphaba. "Ready," he said. "Great, thanks dad. I'll hopefully learn to drive soon, then you guys won't have to take me every where," he said as he made toward the front door. "Bye mom," he said over his shoulder. "Have a good day sweetheart," she told him. "All set?" she asked Fiyero. He turned and said, "almost." Elphaba looked at him and asked, "well what else do you still need to- OH!" She was cut off as Fiyero wrapped his arms around her, dipped her low and kissed her. Then he stood her up and said, "now I'm ready. I'll be home soon, I love you." Elphaba stood, slightly dazed and told Fiyero, "I love you too, drive safe." He winked, turned around and went to drive Liir to school. When he got out of the car about 20 minutes later, Mercedes was waiting for him. She waved to Fiyero, who waved back before he drove home. Happy to see her, Liir wrapped Mercedes in a hug and kissed her cheek. She smiled and took his hand as they walked to class. When lunch break came around, Liir took his usual seat on the Glee club table, opposite Kurt, Mercedes on one side of him, Rachel on the other. They were eating and generally talking when the subject of valentine's day came up. Rachel saw this as a good time to get Liir to start feeling sorry for her. "So Quinn, Sam, doing anything this year?" Sam smiled at Quinn and told Liir, "yeah of course, it's our first valentine's." Quinn smiled back and said, "we're just going to bread sticks but as long as I'm there with Sam I'll be happy." Sam grinned and wrapped his arm around Quinn's shoulders. "That's nice," said Liir. "What are you two doing Liir?" asked Kurt from across the table. "I'm not sure yet," he replied. Then he looked at Mercedes and continued, "but now I'm dating the prettiest girl in school, I do know it'll be special." She smiled and told him, "anything will be special if I'm there with you." Liir grinned and leaned in to kiss her. When they separated he asked, "how about you Kurt?" Kurt put his phone away and said, "actually, Blaine and I were just texting about it. We're thinking we may go see a movie but who knows?" As the conversations divided up into separate couples and Kurt went back to texting, Rachel took her chance. She sighed, and said, "I guess I won't be getting any valentines this year." Liir turned and said, "some one as beautiful as you? I don't belive that for a second." She smiled and replied, "thanks, but I don't have any one to write me one." "What about Jacob?" asked Liir as Mercedes talked to Kurt. "Jacob's a freak," said Puck from across the table. Liir laughed and Rachel said, "no really, he is. He once came to find me in the library after school." Liir shrugged and asked, "what's wrong with that?" "He was naked," said Rachel, a look of disgust coming over her face from the memory. Liir laughed out loud and then said, "ok, point taken. But I'll bet you get at least one valentine from Jacob, if no body else." Rachel siged again and said, "maybe. But Jacob is not the ideal valentine I had in mind." "Not when she used to date Finn and Puck," said Mercedes "Jacob's arms are made of wet pasta compared to those two." Puck looked smug and Finn just grinned. "Excuse me," said Liir, knowing she was teasing, "boyfriend still in the room here." Mercedes smiled and replied, "just sayin'." Then she squeaked as Liir squeezed her knee playfully. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear and she blushed and smacked him softly in the arm. He winked and turned back to Rachel. She smiled sadly and said, "that's what I want. That kind of closeness. When I do find a guy I mean, if that ever happens. But untill then I guess I'll just focus on my career. Which is equally important of course, if not even more so." Liir smiled and said "don't worry, you will." She nodded at him, still looking sad as the bell rang. She didn't listen to a word of Spanish Mr Shuester said. She was too busy making notes of what to talk to her brother about when he next came online.

"Yes it's a Saturday. Two. That's great, thanks. Bye." "Done?" "All set for valentine's day." "That's great son." Liir smiled at Elphaba as he hung up the phone. "Thanks for making it so I could choose the date for the theatre mom. I didn't know I was going to use them so soon after Christmas but I hope it'll be a nice surprise." Elphaba looked up as Fiyero came downstairs and smiled at him as she replied, "no problem son." "What's not a problem?" asked Fiyero as he sat down. "Liir's just set the date for his theatre tickets," explained Elphaba, "he's taking Mercedes for valentine's day." "Great," said Fiyero, "that'll be nice." Liir was about to reply when his phone buzzed. "Oh look at that smile," said Elphaba happily, "that text has to be from his girl." Liir blushed slightly and said, "of course it is. I'll just let her know I have something set for valentine's." Fiyero turned to Elphaba as Liir texted Mercedes back and said, "you know that's a good point. What do you want to do for valentines this year?" Elphaba looked thoughtful for a minute and then she said, "you know, I'm not actualy sure yet. But if Liir is going out, might I suggest we stay home, take advantage of the fact the house will be empty?" Fiyero grinned and wrapped an arm round Elphaba's waist, drawing her close. "I like that idea," he said. "Good," smiled Elphaba, "I'll look up some recipes. What do you want to eat?" Fiyero's smile grew as he leaned his lips down to Elphaba's neck. She giggled and leaned her head to the side to block him. "Bad move my love," grinned Fiyero, "now my lips are stuck." "Oh I don't know if it was such a bad move," giggled Elphaba. Fiyero kissed the side of her neck and brought his head back up, but kept his arms wrapped around his wife's waist. When Liir was done texting, he sensed that his parents wanted to be alone so he excused himself to do his homework, Elphaba telling him she would call him when dinner was ready. Liir left the room and climbed the stairs. He got to his room and set his books on his desk. He was done with his math homework in an hour, and soon after he got called downstairs for dinner. His mind was of course on Mercedes the whole time. Kurt texted him a few times that night for advice on his spanish homework and he texted back and forth with Mercedes, as he often did. At eleven, he texted her one last time to say goodnight. He had never been happier than when he started Mackinly high. He never used to want to go to school but now he had a reason to get up in the morning, and her name was Mercedes.  
When he left Mercedes at her english class the next morning to go to Spanish, Liir sat and smiled up at Rachel as she came in and sat beside him. "Hey," he told her. "Hey Liir," she replied, "before Mr Shue gets here, can I ask you something?"  
Liir nodded. "Yeah of course," he said. "I'm having a little trouble with this song, for glee club. You think you could help me out today after school?" Liir looked around at her and said, "the future Broadway star is asking me for help on a song?" Rachel smiled and said, "thanks, that's sweet. But when you performed till I hear you sing for us last week, there was just so much emotion in your eyes, and I just wanted some advice on how you you did that." She looked around to check the door. Seeing that Mr Shuester wasn't quite at class yet, she turned back to Liir. "Well, I'll tell you what my dad told me," he said. "With a love song-" he was cut off when Mr Shuester walked in. Rachel leaned over and whispered, "not here. After school, in the auditorium." Liir nodded, and settled in to listen to Mr Shuester.  
A few hours later, Rachel stood on the stage of the auditorium with Liir and listened as he talked about the emotion in a love song. "Ok," he said, "so what I was going to say was when you sing a love song, you have to picture somebody you really like, and that'll help the emotion and romance to come through when you perform." Rachel nodded. "Sure, that makes scence," she said. "Yeah," said Liir, "so obviously for me, I imagined Mercedes in my audition, and when I sung last week it was easier because she was actualy in the room." Rachel looked like she was thinking and then she said, "but what if you have to sing a love song to some one you hate?" "My dad covered that one too," said Liir, "it doesn't matter. Because for the length of the song, the person you're singing to is the love of your life, and you would do anything to be with her. Or him." Liir stopped talking as he thought he heard his phone, then he asked, "was that my phone?" "I didn't hear anything," lied Rachel, "that was really romantic Liir." He smiled and said, "yeah, people seem to tell me that a lot, but I guess being romantic is better than being an emotionless robot. So do you have anyone in mind to help with your performance?" he asked. Rachel seemed to blush a bit and she avoided his eyes. "Sort of," she said. "That's good," said Liir, "is it Finn? I know you guys used to go out." She shook her head. "No it's not Finn, or Puck before you ask. Puck has great arms but not really that much between his ears." Liir laughed softly as she continued, "and Finn had a little more between his ears but not much more. I loved him but I needed some other conversation topics than the high school football team and the glee club." Liir nodded. "Yeah of course. What about that musical theatre nut?" Rachel scoffed. "Jessie? He was the ultimate in emotionless robots, have you seen any of vocal adreniline's rehersals?" He shook his head and Rachel said, "there scary. Vocal adrenaline are like a scary well oiled machine, some of them seem to be so afraid to make mistakes, like my mom would beat them if they even dared." Liir sat on the stage and said, "yeah I heard your mom used to be the glee club director. Didn't she leave?" Rachel sat beside him and said, "yeah she had to, to take care of the baby." "She had a baby?" asked Liir, surprised. "Did you know about Quinn?" asked Rachel. "Oh, she takes care of that baby?" "Yeah, her name is Beth. She adopted her just after regionals." "Do you get to see her?" "I haven't yet but this summer I'm hopefully gonna go stay with my mom for a few weeks. It just sucks that I won't have any one to text. Finn used to text me romantic stuff all the time." She siged and Liir, without thinking, took a hold of her hand. "Don't be sad Rachel. You'll find somebody, I know you will." Rachel looked up at him and asked, "you really think so? The guy I had in mind for my song would never feel the same way about me." Liir smiled kindly and said, "well how do you know unless you ask him?"  
"Would you?" she asked. Liir looked shocked and then he loosened his grip on her hand. "Rachel, I- I'm flattered, but-"  
She cut him off as she kissed him. He pulled away as soon as her lips touched his and let go of her hand. Then he stood up and grabbed his bag. "I'm sorry," said Rachel, "I've just been so lonley since I broke up with Finn, and I really like you."  
"Rachel, I love Mercedes," said Liir. Knowing she couldn't give up so easily, Rachel jumped off the stage and went to him. "Liir,  
it's ok. Everybody already knows how loyal you are, and besides, she doesn't have to know." Liir started to look nervous as Rachel's hand found it's way down his hip. "Rachel," he said, backing away, "it's really sweet that you like me, but I can't do this to Mercedes." She smiled then and said, "it's ok, you don't have to be such a gentleman. Not around me. I know you have a crush on me,  
I noticed it the first day you came to school." Liir blushed at how close she was to him as he replied, "had, Rachel, I had a crush on you when I first started school here. But not now, I only have eyes for one girl and we both know who that is." Rachel walked closer to him still and said, "it doesn't have to be just one girl." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to him. He moved his head away so fast he was surprised his neck didn't get whip lash at that point. "Rachel, I don't mean to seem disrespectful, and you're really, very beautiful, but I can't do this to her." "That's another thing," said Rachel, who was slowly backing him into a chair, "you're always calling me beautiful. Why would you do that if you didn't still have a crush on me?" Liir blushed and said, "well, sure I think you're beautiful, but since I started dating, I can't show it." "Not in front of Mercedes," said Rachel as Liir was backed into the chair and forced to sit, "but she's not here right now." Before he could say another word, Rachel had mounted Liir's lap and was kissing him again. Loosing all resistance, he slid his hand up her back as he returned the kiss. He knew it was wrong but he had liked Rachel for so long. When they separated, Rachel looked into his eyes and said, "and besides, what Mercedes doesn't know won't hurt her." Liir wrapped an arm around Rachel's lower back and pulled her close as he answered, "I won't tell if you won't." Rachel did a "cross my heart" sign across her chest and kissed him again. As he kissed back, he stood up and Rachel's legs wrapped around his hips. Then he carried her to the stage, loosing his bag on the way. He lay Rachel down and moved her hair, and she giggled as he kissed softly all over her neck and then back up to her lips. Rachel twisted her fingers up in Liir's hair as their tongues danced, any homework forgotten completely.  
When the day before valentine's came around, Liir told Mercedes he had to stay at the library and study for a test next week.  
She had reluctantly agreed to leave him to study. He had called Elphaba and told her the same so she wouldn't come at the normal time. When he had kissed Mercedes and told her he would see her tomorrow, he made his way to the auditorium, no thoughts of the library in his mind at all.

Ozian stud- Really? Sweet Oz, are all teenagers this stupid?

Broadway star- Mainly the male ones, ages about 13 to 19. So how's it going?

Ozian stud- It's going great, she's really excited about tomorrow. It's pathetic lol

Broadway star- Great. How goes the search?

Ozian stud- Well I'll give the gale force this, they do seem to be annoyingly determined

Broadway star- They won't find her?

Ozian stud- Oh no, nobody will. I'm just a little concerned. But don't worry, she's safe

Broadway star- Good, keep her that way and we won't need to worry. How's your dad holding up?

Ozian stud- Oh he's fine, no problems at all. He says hi btw

Broadway star- Hi back to Averic, and gratitude for all the help

Ozian stud- I'll pass it on. Did you see Liir tonight?

Broadway star- Another very nice make out session after school

Ozian stud- Oh yes, I know how good those are. So he'll go with his girlfriend tomorrow?

Broadway star- Yeah, to the theatre. I'll see him again next week

Ozian stud- Good. Oh Oz, I have to go meet Elphaba. She's so demanding, I just want to rip her voice box out

Broadway star- lol. Don't worry honey, it's not for much longer

Ozian stud- I'll be with you once I think up an excuse. Maybe I'll say I have to go home, my grandma is sick ;)

Broadway star- LOL! I think it's the grand son I would be more concerned about

Ozian stud- lol, I can't disagree there. I'll see you soon

Broadway star- Good luck

Ozian stud- you too. Love you x

Broadway star- Love you x

Ozian stud has signed out

"So how does it look?" "It looks good so far, if you need anything else I'll ask momma next week. Can I get changed now?" "Yes go,  
although I don't see how somebody so beautiful can improve on perfection." Elphaba blushed and made her way to the bathroom to change. It was the evening of the Shiz valentine's ball. Before she could put on her dress, Sebastian had asked if she would look over his essay for her, just to be sure all the facts were right, he had said. When he had talked to Rachel the day before, things seemed to be going well. He had a feeling that would be the last online conversation they would have for a while. He hoped that after tonight, he would tell Elphaba some one in his family had died or something to that effect, anything to give him a cover story to get out of Oz for a few days to go see his sister and bring their grandmother with them. When ever he had heard the stories of the wicked witch of the west, he grew so angry and felt so protective of his family. After all, Elphaba Thropp had been the reason his grandma had been thrown in jail. If it hadn't been for her refusing to take the wizard up on his offer, she wouldn't have run away and his grandmother wouldn't have needed to drop a house on her little sister at all. She had only done this so that Elphaba would sense something was wrong with Nessarose and fly to her side. When she arrived, the Gale force were there waiting for her. What had really upset her though, is the fact that it had been Glinda's idea to use Nessarose as a trap to capture her. She had given Morrible the idea because she was jealous of Fiyero and Elphaba. Coming back to reality now, Sebastian played the dutiful beau and made a huge fuss when Elphaba came out of the bathroom, telling her how beautiful she looked, all the while trying not to choke on the words he was saying. He never knew he could be so sentimental. He escorted her and they danced and when Elphaba went to talk to Doctor Dillamond, Sebastian saw a hand wave him over from the door. He looked around, making sure Elphaba was busy enough with the old Goat, and made his way over. He stepped out into the hall and a figure emerged in a long black cloak. Sebastian smiled and said, "I always did like that color on you." The figure moved toward Sebastian and embraced him. When they separated, he wrapped an arm around the figure's shoulders and led them outside. "Come," he said, "we need to talk." They walked across the grounds and waited until they found a bench. They sat, and the figure reached up two hands and pulled down the hood on the cloak. "Sebastian," she said, smiling. "Grandmother," he said and smiled back, "how have you been?" She noded and said, "oh I've been well. So, when will you see your sister?" "It's all arranged" he told her, "we'll fly back to Ohio soon. I'll need to get the Monkey on side before we can fly. Rachel is looking forward to seeing you again." "Aahh, Rachel," she said fondly, "I haven't seen her in the longest time. Oz, she must have been a baby the last time I saw her. It shall be nice to see how she's blossomed. A young woman now no doubt?" "Yes grandmother, and a wonderful sharp mind. You would be proud." Sebastian looked around then and siged. "I've been outside too long, I must go." His grandmother stood up and replaced her hood. They embraced again. "I'll see you soon enough dear grandson," she said. "We'll see each other soon grandmother," he replied, "but now you must get back to a safe place." Then they seperated again and with a swish of her cloak, the grandmother seemed to vanish into the night.  
As the night drew to a close, and not soon enough for Sebastian, he escorted Elphaba back to her room. When he had said goodnight,  
he went back to his own room. Cassius wasn't back yet. Sebastian changed and then came back to lie and think of all he had to do. He picked up a book when he heard Cassius coming and pretended to be reading when he came in. "Oh good," he said, "you're up. I would hate to wake you." Sebastian shook his head, "no not at all. Did you have a good night?" Cassius sat on his bed as he replied, "it was fair. There was certainly a lot of dancing." "That's what I love about balls," lied Sebastian, "and the girls always look so beautiful in the dresses they wear." That part was true enough in Sebastian's eyes. The way Elphaba had looked tonight had made an occasion that would usualy be insufferable bearable, almost enjoyable even.  
"Always," replied Cassius. Then he excused himself and went to change. Sebastian went on thinking until Cassius came back. "Well, tonight has been tiring," said Cassius as he got into bed, "fresh dreams Sebastian." "Fresh dreams Cassius," he replied as the light was turned out, "fresh dreams indeed."

"Mom! I gotta go!" "Coming! Do you have everything?" "Yes. Bye dad!" "Bye son! Bye Fae!" "bye 'yero, I'll be home soon!"  
Monday. Liir was going back to school after the valentine's weekend. Saturday had been wonderful, but something kept him from focusing totally on the performance. He knew he should feel guilty about Rachel, and he did, but something else was nagging at the back of his mind that he just couldn't place. He just had a feeling that something wasn't right. He thanked Elphaba when he got to school and went to find Mercedes. He walked her to her first class and went to science. When the morning classes were out of the way, he walked to lunch. Mercedes was meeting him there. Just before he got to the lunch room, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and smiled when he saw Rachel. She beckoned him into an empty classroom. He checked nobody was outside and went to kiss her. She wrapped her arms round his neck and held him close. When they came up for air she smiled. "I missed you," she told him. "I missed you too honey," said Liir, taking something out of his bag, "here, this is for you." He handed Rachel a valentine. "Oh Liir," she smiled, "what a pretty card. Thank you." He smiled and sid, "sorry it's late, but I'm happy I have such a beautiful valentine." Rachel kissed his cheek and went to check the door. When they were sure no one was outside, they walked to lunch. Liir saw Mercedes and walked up and kissed her cheek. She smiled as he took her hand and walked her to the table. Conversations went on through lunch, as they usually did, only this time, Rachel was the one texting. Kurt was talking to Mercedes, which was a good distraction from her boyfriend getting texts from Rachel. "I like it when you smile," Mercedes told him. "Thanks beautiful," said Liir, feeling a twinge of guilt as he lied, "it's just my friend." "The one obsessed with love never dies?" asked Kurt. Liir nodded and replied to Rachel again, moving his eyes in her direction when Mercedes was talking, just so he could see Rachel smile. She tried hard not to but with the texts he was sending, it was proving very difficult.  
The texting continued for the next few weeks, and as February turned into March, Liir couldn't believe that Mercedes didn't suspect anything. "Don't complain, that's good." "I'm not complaining, it's just weird. I just figured we would have been found out by now." Rachel scooted closer to him and replied, "don't you just love the risk though? I think it's kind of exciting." Liir scooted closer too and said, "well, I guess it's kind of exciting." She put her hand on his leg and said, "I personally love the fact that somebody could walk in and catch us at any minute." Liir grinned and leaned in to kiss her. When they broke apart he said," It's good that we never do get caught though, Mercedes is tough, we would both be dead by now." Rachel laughed and said, "I know, you have one scary girlfriend." Liir chuckled softly and ran his fingers over the back of her hand. "She's not so bad," he said. "I know," said Rachel, "I'm just teasing." It was the second week of March. Rachel and Liir hadn't met after school for two weeks. Liir smiled and looked at his watch. "I'd better head home," he siged, "I don't wanna push our luck too much." Rachel frowned and said,"but it's been two weeks Liir." "I know, I'm sorry honey," said Liir, standing up, "but if I stay late after school too much, I'm not just gonna get questions from Mercedes." Rachel stood up too and asked, "who else would think something is going on, would your parents have any reason to be suspicious?" Liir grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder and said, "if we keep meeting after school, they might have. That's why I can't do it that often." Rachel sighed and said, "yeah I know." Liir jumped off the stage and offered his hand. Rachel took a hold of it and allowed him to help her off the stage. "I'll tell you what," said Liir, "Mercedes is busy tonight, I think she's singing at church or something. And mom told me she and dad are going for another dancing lesson tonight. So if you can make up some excuse, my house is gonna be empty until at least nine."  
Rachel turned to smile at him as they got to the door and he held it open for her. "That's great," she said, an idea already forming in her mind, "I'll need to think up an excuse though." Liir grinned as they walked, having no clue that he was the one who should be suspicious of Rachel. When Rachel had made her excuses of a study date with Liir, they set off for home. When they got to the house, Liir found his key and let them inside. Rachel followed him in, not believing her luck. She would have a lot to talk to Sebastian about next time she saw him. After a while, she would excuse herself to the bathroom and try to look around the house in the shortest amount of time that she could so not to raise suspicion. After half an hour or so, she climbed off Liir's lap. "And where are you going?" asked Liir, smiling up at her as she stood up. "Can I use the bathroom?" asked Rachel. "Of course," said Liir, and stood up, "I'll show you where it is." She followed him up the stairs, all the while keeping her eyes open for anything to indicate that Liir's mother was trying to blend in. "Thanks," she told him as he walked away, "I'll be right down." Liir smiled and went back downstairs. Rachel locked the door behind her and opened the cabinit above the bathroom mirror. She smiled smugly as she saw Elphaba's makeup. She made a mental note and looked into the trash. Her smug smirk remained when she saw make up wipes. She got her cell phone from her pocket and set up the camera. Then she snapped pictures of the make up and the make up wipes. She turned on the tap then so Liir would think she was washing her hands when she saw something else. There was a switch by the taps. The top half said "mom" and the bottom half said "dad." Looking slightly confused, Rachel flipped the switch up to where it said "mom." Then she saw the water change. She wasn't sure of what was now coming out of the tap so she put her hand under the flow. She withdrew her hand after a second or two and rubbed her fingers together. They had come away feeling greasy. "Oil?" she said softly, so Liir didn't hear. She snapped a photo of the switch, saved it on her phone and switched it back to "dad." Then she snapped a photo of her fingers coated in the oil.  
She went back downstairs then and took her place again in Liir's lap. Half an hour before Elphaba and Fiyero were due to come home, Rachel left. When she got home, she put her pictures on to her laptop and waited for her brother. She didn't have to wait long. It had been a week or so since she last saw Sebastian but she knew he couldn't come online as often as she could. He did need to think up excuses when ever he wanted to talk to his sister. Mainly to Elphaba.

Ozian stud- Good, you're here

Broadway star- Yes, and I have news. I got into the house tonight

Ozian stud- Good girl. Find anything good?

Broadway star- Of course, I just uploaded the photos

Ozian stud- Photos?

Broadway star- Yeah, I took some on my cell phone and put them on the laptop

Ozian stud- Good job. What did you find?

Broadway star- There was make up, make up wipes in the trash and something really interesting

Ozian stud- what? Oh there they are, I see the photos now

Broadway star- There was a switch by the sink

Ozian stud- A switch, for what?

Broadway star- One half said "mom" and the other said "dad"

Ozian stud- What did you find when you flipped it?

Broadway star- The "dad" half is just water, but the "mom" half... I think it's oil

Ozian stud- Oil? Of course, her water problem

Broadway star- Water problem? Allergy?

Ozian stud- Maybe. In the notes Elphaba gave me it said she had had a problem with water scince childhood

Broadway star- I'll see what I can do to find out

Ozian stud- No don't just ask. Sweet Oz!

Broadway star- What?

Ozian stud- This could turn out very well for us. You need to get a shot of Elphaba while she's uncovered

Broadway star- You mean green? How in the name of Lurline am I going to manage that?

Ozian stud- You have to get into that house without being seen

Broadway star- How? And why do you want a picture of Elphaba when she's green, blackmail?

Ozian stud- Don't you see? If you get that shot, she'll give herself up in a second

Broadway star- To Grandma? You may have something there

Ozian stud- Rachel, if you get that shot she's ours. If Grandma wanted her dead she would rather lie down for her than risk exposure

Broadway star- You're right. If she was ever exposed for what she truly is, they would have to run again

Ozian stud- That's what I'm saying. Can you do it?

Broadway star- It'll take some time to plan but I can try

Ozian stud- I knew I could always count on my sister

Broadway star- Dinner's ready I have to go

Ozian stud- Get that shot for me Rachel. I love you x

Broadway star- I love you too x

Broadway star has signed out

As his sister left, Sebastian closed down his laptop, picked it up and made sure there was nobody around. He stood up and stood very still for a minute, making sure he couldn't hear anyone approaching. When he sure, Sebastian made his way back inside. When he got back to the room he was grateful to find it empty. Cassius must have already gone to the library. He did that in the time between last class and dinner. Sebastian wasn't complaining, this gave him time to hide the laptop under his bed and then go run a comb through his hair. Insufferable as he knew Elphaba was, he still had to make the effort to look presentable when ever he met her. He snickered to himself as he checked his appearance in the bathroom mirror. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost. When he was presentable, Sebastian made his way to dinner. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes when he saw Elphaba smiling and waving at him. He put on his best smile and waved back at her. He offered her his arm and she happily took it. He inwardly groaned. That would be her place now until the end of the night. Even when they had to eat, she would still be right by his side. He mentally switched off as she babbled endlessly about class, and just nodded and smiled when ever he thought it was needed. She seemed satisfied enough. She always did. When the time finaly came for him to walk her back to her room, Sebastian kissed her goodnight and left, very grateful for the break his ears would get now he was away from her. Cassius was writing home when he came in. He looked up from his letter and nodded, then went back to his writing. Sebatian mumbled a greeting and took out his so called essay about Elphaba Thropp. He read over the paragraph about how she was born with emerald tinted skin. He rolled his eyes at that, thinking why dress up the fact that she was born with a horrifying skin disfigurement? No wonder her father hated her. He knew that if he ever had a child who looked like that he would drown it at birth. Oz he would even keep a bucket of water at the side of his wife's bed just in case. Half an hour later, Cassius was done with his letter. Sebastian put his papers away too and turned out the light. He and Cassius wished each other fresh dreams but as Cassius fell asleep, Sebastian lie awake and hoped and prayed to Lurline, the un named God, or anyone who was listening that Rachel could get a picture of Elphaba while she was green. He trusted his sister, but he was also worried. The two of them both knew this would be no easy task. He didn't ever sleep much, and he did even less so now that all his plans seemed to be coming to a head. But he didn't mind, those eight hours at night when everybody else was asleep gave him time to think. And tonight, he was thinking of Elphaba and what she would do, what she would offer to keep her secret from getting out. But then another thought came to him. She would probably much rather keep Fiyero and Liir safe. He sat up sharply and positioned himself over the side of his bed and very quietly felt around for his laptop. She would be asleep, but he had to voice his opinion to Rachel. So he would email her. He very quietly pulled his computer out and set it on the bed with him. Then he looked over to Cassius. He was fast asleep. He silently climbed out of bed and picked up the laptop. Then he picked up his cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders, and left the room in silence. When he got to the woods he pulled his cloak tighter around him and sat on the ground. He turned on the computer and brought up an empty email page. He typed in Rachel's address and began to type.

Sister,

I know it's late but I had to write to you. I was thinking about Elphaba and I figured she would probably care less about being seen for what she truly is and more about her family. If Liir or Fiyero were threatened in any way, then, then she truly would give anything. Even if it meant giving herself up to grandmother. We have to find some way to make her think that Fiyero and Liir are in trouble. I have to get back upstairs but we'll discuss this soon. I love you,

Sebastian x

He finished the email and closed down the laptop again. Then he scooped it up and hid it under his cloak. Usually, he wouldn't check to see if anybody was around at this time of night but he couldn't help but feel like somebody was watching him. He held the laptop under his cloak and looked up into the trees as they rustled in the wind. He could have been being paranoid, letting every sound and movement get to him but he had such a strong feeling that something was wrong. He tried to shake the feeling and started to make his way back to school. But before he had gone five steps, he heared something up in the tree and barley had time to look up before something swooped down on him and grabbed his laptop. "Hey!" He yelled into the night, "who was that? Give me that back!" What ever had swooped down on him was flying back up into the trees with the laptop. He grabbed a hold of the nearest tree trunk and scrambled himself up into the trees. "Give that back!" He called. No reply. "Hello?" asked Sebastian. "Sweet Lurline, where did that creature go? I will not have all my work ruined by a an Oz damn bird!" Sebastian climbed higher and then, he saw a pair of wings. But something wasn't right. They were- "blue? Oh no. Chistery?" The creature hovered just beyond the tree where Sebastian was. "Miss Elphaba is alive? Mistress Glinda must know about this." Sebastian knew now, as the moon came out, it wasn't a bird who had his computer, but a Monkey. The very Monkey that lived with Elphaba and her parents. "No!" yelled Sebastian, making a grab for his laptop, "no body must know, give me that back Chistery!" Chistery flew farther away, knowing that if Sebatian didn't take care he would fall. "You are a wicked boy," said Chistery angrily, "and Mistress Glinda will find out that Miss Elphaba is alive!" "No!" yelled Sebastian but it was too late. Chistery had already started to fly. But something Sebastian didn't expect was that the Monkey had started to fly toward him. "What in Oz name are you- Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Sebastian was cut off as Chistery grabbed a hold of him and flew with him, Sebastian wrapped up in his arms and the laptop being gripped with his feet. "Where in Oz name are you taking me?" yelled Sebastian. "To Mistress Glinda," replied Chistery. Sebastian struggled but Chistery's grip was tight. They flew out of the school and over tree tops and buildings until they came to where Elphaba lived. Chistery flew them up to a window and knocked on the glass. "Mistress Glinda!" he called. How ever it was Elphaba's father who came to the window first. "Chistery?" he said, "when ever you need something, call me. Now that I'm made of tin I don't have to sleep. Wait, what in Oz name-?" "Master Boq," interupted Chistery, "Mistress Glinda must know, Miss Elphaba is alive." Boq gasped, "Elphaba? Is she hurt?" Chistery shook his head as he flew in the window and dumped Sebastian on the floor. "No, not your Elphaba," he said. "Chistery? Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Glinda had been woken up when Sebastian had been dumped on the floor. "Mistress!" yelled the Monkey, "you must see something." He set the laptop on the bed and turned to Sebastian. "You! Make it work!" Sebastian got up and scoffed, "do you really think I would obey you, monkey?" "I am Monkey!" yelled Chistery. Sebastian rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not telling you how it works." "Him you may not, but you will tell me," said Glinda. Sebastian looked up at her peircing stare as she said, "what ever is going on here, if our daughter is in any danger, I need to know. You, boy, tell me what in Oz name is going on!" Sebastian made to run for the door but Boq grabbed his shoulder and forced him on to the bed. "I don't think so! Now, Chistery, what is going on?" The sun was rising before Boq and Glinda had gotten every detail of what had been happening. "So Elphie and Fiyero are alive?" asked Glinda, "and they have a son?" Seeing no other option, Sebastian nodded. "Yes your goodness, his name is Liir." Boq nodded and said, "after his grandfather." Glinda looked at him and said, "Boq, we need to go to the school and bring Elphaba home. I'll get the bubble." Boq nodded and said, "you go to shiz and bring her home, I'll go to the captain and tell them what has happened. Thank you Chistery." "Yes Chistery, thank you for everything." Said Glinda.  
The Monkey bowed at them both and left the room. "Wait," said Glinda, "we need to get him back to school." She nodded toward Sebastian. Chistery nodded and flew over to him. Defeted, he allowed the Monkey to fly him to the window. "Chistery!" called Boq, "do not let him out of your sight! Mistress will tell Doctor Dillamond you need to stay at the school with him." He looked over his shoulder and called, "yes Master," before he flew out of sight. When the room was empty beside Glinda and Boq, Glinda went to leave before she was interupted by a hand made of tin landing on her shoulder. "Glinda, are you alright? I know all of this has been a lot to take in." She sighed and turned to her husband. "I'm fine, all of this has just been so confusifying. I mean, it's been eighteen years and all of a sudden we find out Elphie is alive? Fiyero too, and they have a son? I'm happy for them, I just can't belive he's the same age as our Elphaba." Boq rubbed her shoulders as he replied, "I know it's hard to belive but when I looked into Chistery's eyes, I knew it was true. I have to alert the gale force. Be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you or Elphaba," he said. "You be careful too," said Glinda, "we'll see you back here soon. I don't know how soon but you will write us won't you? " Boq nodded and kissed her. "Of course I we meet again my love," he said. "I love you," she told him as he made to leave. "I love you too," he said, then he was gone. Glinda went to get her bubble ready. She knew if she stayed alone for too long, she would cry and never be able to stop. Only this time, the tears wouldn't be of grief, but of pure joy. She stood up and went to get her bubble. Before she left the room, Glinda smiled and the last sound she heard was her own voice as she softly sighed, "oh Elphie."

Rachel was panicking. It had been a week since Sebastian had emailed her and he still hadn't been online. She was starting to worry that something could have happened to him. Her biggest concern was that he had been found out and was being interrogated as to the where abouts of their grandmother. She went to school on Monday morning and she couldn't concentrate right up until Friday afternoon. Liir had noticed that something was wrong and on Thursday he had asked her about it. "I'm fine," she lied as they sat in an empty class room after school. "I know something is on your mind," said Liir, "is there anything wrong at home? maybe you should talk to Miss Pilsbury." She shook her head, thinking talking to the hapless school guidance councilor was the last thing she needed. "No, it's ok, I'm just kind of nervous about the math test I have next week." Liir nodded, still thinking Rachel was covering up for something else. She wasn't the only one who was concerned. Ever scince valentines day, Liir had gotten a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He wasn't sure what but he was worried that something would come along and mess everything up. What ever it was, if anything, he hoped it wouldn't mess things up so much that they couldn't be fixed. Elphaba had noticed that he, like Rachel, had had something on his mind so, the phrase, "it's nothing mom," failing him miserably, he had voiced his concerns to his mother. She had listened and asked what did he think would happen. He told her the truth, he wasn't entirely sure. Then he had asked about her sleeping pattern, noticing that scince the Monday after valentine's, Fiyero had been singing her to sleep almost every night. He never minded being woken up but he thought it was strange that he had been feeling something would happen around the same time Elphaba's nightmares had gotten more frequent. He had told this to Elphaba and she had, in turn, mentioned it to Fiyero. He had sat and talked with Liir about it, always willing to help his son when he needed to. Coming back to reality now, Liir told Rachel he had to go meet Mercedes. She let him go without a word and watched out of the window as he walked out to the parking lot. She watched him hug his girlfriend and climb into his parents car. Fiyero was taking him home today.  
On the way home, Rachel was thinking about her brother. Over the past week, she had no room in her head for anything else.  
She had no body else to talk to about any of this, about the plans they had laid, about her grandmother. Nobody at school even knew she had a twin brother. She just hoped that where ever he was he was safe. She got home, called a greeting and ran to her room. She jumped then when her phone buzzed. She picked it up. "Hello? Hey mom," she said, smiling. Then her face fell.  
"She's what? How? Tomorrow? Ok what time?" She grabbed a pen and some paper and started to scrawl down some details. "I'll be there. Let me worry about school, I'll be there. Alright. Bye." She hung up and read over the details her mother had given her. The next day, she woke up at 6am, got dressed and left a note saying she had to be in school early for the test. It was Tuesday, so she was lucky it was today and her story would be belivable. She got to the airport by 7am and waited half an hour before she saw her mother. But she wasn't alone, there was an elderly woman standing beside her. She walked over and her mother and this other, older woman came over and closed the gap between them. "Rachel!" The old woman embraced her. "I haven't seen you in so long." Rachel beamed into her shoulder. "Grandmother." She embraced her mother and the three women walked to the airport lounge to talk. "Grandmother, how did you get here?" asked Rachel as they sat. "I flew," said the old woman, "I found a broom." Shelby looked around. "Mom, what if somebody hears you?" She rolled her eyes and turned back to Rachel. "It's back at your mother's house." Rachel nodded and said, "I'm worried, I haven't heard from Sebastian in over a week." The grandmother took her hand and said, "he was found out." Rachel gasped, "what? Is he alright? How did you find out that he had been found out? Where is he?" "Rachel," said Shelby, "one question at a time." Rachel nodded and her grandmother continued. "Your brother is fine, he's at school. He's being watched over by Dillamond and that damn Monkey. Your father knew where I was hiding and he came to tell me what had happened, that's when I found the broom and flew to your mother. I knew somebody from Oz had to come explain to you." "Alright," said Rachel. Then Shelby said, "Rachel, any thing you need to let your grandmother know?" Her daughter nodded and started to explain her side of the story. How she had been talking with Sebastian, and how he had said they needed to make Elphaba think Fiyero and Liir were under threat. "Oh she'll more than think it," the grandmother said, "she'll live it." When the had worked out what they would do, the three women followed Rachel to Makinley high school. "Where will Liir be now?" asked Shelby when they arrived. Rachel looked at her watch. "It's 10am on a Tuesday. Math." Shelby nodded and said, "I know what to say." She leaned over to the secretary and said, "excuse me, would it be possible to get an annoucment to Liir Tiggular?" The secretary looked at the three of them and said, "why do you need Liir?" "My name is Shelby Corcran, I'm the coach of singing group vocal adreniline. We've heard him sing and would love to offer him a place in our choir." The secretary smiled and picked up the speaker. "Attention Liir Tiggular. There is a Sheby Corcran here to see you, would you please come to reception? That's Liir Tiggular to reception please, thankyou." Shelby smiled and thanked her, and they waited for Liir. It didn't take him long to get there and when he saw them, he looked a little confused. "Rachel?" he said, "what are you doing here?" "Liir, this is Shelby, my mom. She wanted to hear you sing and see if you were good enough to join her choir." Liir shook Shelby's hand and said, "I'm already in a choir." "I know," said Shelby, "but Rachel tells me you're very talented, and I just wanted to judge for myself." Rachel stood up and said, "mom, don't you think it would make more sence to do this in the auditorium?" Shelby looked at Rachel and said, "I guess it would. Liir?" Liir stood and lead them to the auditorium. "This seems kind of weird," said Liir to Rachel as they walked, "how come I didn't know about this until today?" "Mom's visit was unexpected," lied Rachel, "and I didn't tell her about you until yesterday. She just wants to hear you sing." They got to the auditorium and Liir climbed on the stage. When he was done singing, Shelby clapped and said, "Rachel was right, that was wonderful." "Thanks," said Liir, climbing down. "We would love to offer you a place on the vocal adreniline team." Something clicked then in Liir's brain. "Hold on," he said, "Rachel told me you had to quit coaching because of the baby." He looked toward the door as Shelby lied, "I still help out sometimes. Call me assistant director." Liir started to walk toward the exit, suddenly feeling uneasy. "Thanks for the offer," he said, "but I think I'm going to stay with the new directions. I'm happy here." Shelby and Rachel walked toward him. Then from the seats, Rachel's grandmother pulled out a very thick and heavy book. "No way!" exclaimed Liir, "is that a spell book?" The old woman had started to speak, or chant, something that sounded like an incantation. "Nice work mom!" Yelled Shelby, "now he knows something is up!" then she turned to Liir and said, "your mother was the reason my mother was put in jail and she was suposed to have died eighteen years ago. Get back here!" Liir had turned around and ran. "Stop him!" screamed the grandmother, breaking the spell she was casting by stopping her incantation. "Mom, we have to find him!" Yelled Rachel. Then she ran into the hall but Liir was nowhere to be seen. "Tiggular!" she called angrily, "get back here!" Liir could hear a faint cry as he ran as fast as he could down the halls and out of the building. He didn't know where Rachel was right now and he didn't care, he just ran until he got home. He crashed through his front door yelling, "MOM! DAD!" Fiyero came to the door and said, "where's the fire son? Mom's trying to sleep, she had another nightmare last night." Liir pushed past Fiyero and ran up the stairs. "I know, and if she dosen't get out of the house now, all of them are gonna come true! MOM!" Fiyero ran up the stairs with him and up to the bedroom door."What do you mean?" asked Fiyero, "what's wrong?" Elphaba woke up and stepped into the hall. "Mom, we have to get out of here. Morrible's here and her daughter said you should have died eighteen years ago!" Fiyero cursed and ran down the stairs, followed by his wife and son. "Get the keys Liir. If there coming here we have to get out. GO!" Liir ran to the kitchen and grabbed the car keys. Eveybody climbed in and Fiyero just drove. "Fiyero, where in Oz name are we going?" asked Elphaba. "I don't care," he said, "but if that woman is coming to the house then none of us are going to be there when she is- Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Fiyero was cut off when he felt the force of something smash into the side of the car. "Liir, Fae, are you ok?" Elphaba nodded. She was physically fine, just a little shaken. Fiyero looked into the back seat."I'm fine dad," he said, then he saw who had run into the car. "Mom, get out! It's them, run!" Before she could move, rachel was at the door. She tugged it open and made a grab for Elphaba. Liir climbed into the front and shoved her out of the door. Then Elphaba saw her grandmother. "You!" she yelled and jumped out of the car. "Fae, get back here!" yelled Fiyero. "Sweet Oz!" exclaimed Fiyero, "Madame Morrible!" Elphaba shoved into Morrible and knocked her to the ground. "Rachel!" she screamed, "the spell book!" Rachel managed to shove Liir off her and ran for the car. "Liir!" Yelled Elphaba, "do not let her get a hold of that book!" Liir got up and ran after Rachel and grabbed her around the waist before she got to the car. He brought them both crashing to the ground. "Get off me Tiggular!" screamed Rachel, "mom, get the book!" Fiyero ran foward now and dived into the car. He grabbed a hold of the spell book. "Fae!" He ran it over to Elphaba, Shelby hot on his heels making a desperate effort to get it away from him. But Fiyero was faster and he got it to Elphaba. She opened it and began to flip frantically through the pages. "No!" screamed Morrible and grabbed the book. Shelby shoved Fiyero out of the way as he made to get the book away from Morrible. She found a spell and began the incantation. Before Elphaba could stop her, she heared Fiyero and Liir scream in unison and saw them both soar up into the air. Rachel looked up, a smirk on her face. "Nicely done grandma," she said. Morrible mirrord her smirk and said, "eighteen years is a long time to read up on your spells." "Let them down from there!" exclaimed Elphaba. "I will be giving the orders from now on!" yelled Morrible. "Alright you dried up old hag," said Elphaba, "you already have the spell book, what else do you want?" Rachel was the one to speak. "You sent my grandma to prison 18 years ago and now it's payback time. You either give yourself up or watch your husband and son die." "Nooooooo!" Screamed Elphaba and dived at the old woman and brought her crashing to the ground. "MOM!" screamed Shelby and ran to her mother's side. Fiyero hollared from his position in the sky. " Fae!" Elphaba looked up and called, "I'm fine! Don't worry I'll find a way to get you two down from there!" "MOM! watch out!" Called Liir. Shelby was advancing on Elphaba. She spoke the same incantation as Morrible and Shelby screamed as she too was sent into the sky, followed by Morrible and Rachel. Elphaba found a spell to bring them down and first turned to Liir. He came floating down and landed beside his mother. "Are you alright?" she asked him, concerned. "I'm fine mom," he said, "get dad down." Elphaba nodded and turned to Fiyero. She cast the same spell again and he landed on her other side. She hugged him as she heared a scream from above. It was Morrible. "Get us down from here! I have had eighteen years to think about this and my plans will not be ruined by this green repulsion!" Fiyero looked up and yelled, "shut up! How dare you call her a repulsion, that is my wife you're talking about!" Elphaba lay a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, I've been called worse. What do we do with these three? As much as I would like to we can't just leave them suspended in mid air." Liir looked up and said, "oh I dunno mom, I think they could stand to just hang out for a while." Rachel yelled from where she was, "get us down!" Liir smirked and called up, "my God you're loud! Mom, is there a spell in there to make rope or chains or something? They might move and fall down." Elphaba flipped through the pages. Fiyero looked up then, just to gloat, and then he saw something. "Is that? Fae, look!" Elphaba followed his gaze and saw something floating, behind where Morrible, Shelby and Rachel hung in the air. "Is that- no, it can't be. Can it?" Fiyero shook his head in disbeleif and said, "I think it is." Liir looked from Elphaba to Fiyero, confused. "Mom, dad, what is that thing?" he asked. "That son," said Fiyero as it came closer, "is a bubble." Liir laughed and said, "but the only person we know with a bubble is- no way!" When the bubble drew closer to Shebly, Rachel and Morrible, Liir could see there were two people inside it. Both blond females, one of them older and the other around Liir's age. Liir watched,  
shocked as the scene unfolded. The older woman somehow drew the bubble close enough to reach out to Morrible. Then she pulled her gently and pulled her into the bubble. Then she did the same with Shelby and Rachel. Morrible of course protested at every chance she got. "Be quiet!" scolded the woman, "all of you!" Then she turned to the younger girl and said, "Elphaba, the rope." She stooped down and picked up a length of rope from the floor of the bubble. Then she helped to tie Morrible, Shelby and Rachel together and then the two of them jumped and landed on the ground, not far from the Tiggulars. "Bubble, take these three back to Boq. Home now, go on." The shock deepend as the bubble took off by itself, seeming to know exactly where it was going. The two women who had come out of the bubble then turned toward the Tiggulars. Liir looked to Elphaba. "Mom?"  
he asked. She nodded, knowing what he was going to ask. He moved foward and extended his hand. "It's an honor to meet you your Goodness. My name is Liir, and I believe you know my parents." The woman shook Liir's hand and turned to the young woman beside her. "This is my daughter, Elphaba," she said. Liir shook Elphaba's hand as the first woman said, "and now you'll need to excuse me while I crush all of your parent's bones." Liir laughed and stepped aside. Fiyero was beaming as she walked over. "Glinda." She walked into his arms. "Fiyero." He hugged her warmly for a few minutes and then Glinda turned to look at Elphaba. "Glinda," she said, and both of them had tears starting to form. "Elphie." That was the last word that was spoken before they fell into each other's arms. It took at least ten minutes before they separated. Glinda was the first to break the silence. "Oh Elphie," she said, beaming, "I thought I would never see you again." Elphaba smiled back and said, "sorry, it seems I'm not that easy to get rid of." "I would never want to," said Glinda. "Fiyero," said Elphaba, "we need to get home." Fiyero nodded and said, "of course.  
Everybody in." Elphaba took Glinda's hand and lead her to the car. "Come on kids," she called. They all climbed in the car and Fiyero drove home. "Liir, are you ok?" asked Elphaba as they drove, "you're very quiet." Liir looked at her from the back seat and said, "Yeah, I'm just thinking." Fiyero looked up to the mirror and asked, "what about son?" Liir looked to his father and said, "that was too easy. I just feel like this isn't over yet." Elphaba looked concerned and then said, "well if it isn't, we'll be ready next time. Whatever anyone wants to throw at us, we're a family and we'll get through it together." Fiyero smiled and looked at Elphaba. She softly squeezed his hand as they arrived home. As the five of them ate that night, Liir listened to his mother catch up with her best friend. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that everything that had happened today was over too fast.

"Mom! I don't wanna freak you out, but there seems to be a monkey with wings outside!" Two weeks had gone by since Elphaba and Glinda had been reunited, and from all the stories he had heard from Oz, not much could shock Liir now. So when he saw a monkey with wings outside the living room window, he didn't seem too phased. "Sorry, what did you say? I was upstairs." Liir pointed outside and Elphaba looked toward the window. Sure enough, there was a monkey outside. "Chistery?" She called, and went to open the window. Chistery beamed when he saw Elphaba and flew into the room. "Miss Elphaba," he said, grinning. "You learned how to speak!" Exclaimed Elphaba, "I am so proud of you!" Liir went to call Glinda. "Thank you Miss Elphaba," said Chistery, "it is wonderful to see you again." Elphaba grinned and held out her arm. "Come," she said, and Chistery happily flew from the window ledge, on to Elphaba's arm and up to sit on her shoulder. She stroked the top of his head as Glinda came into the room. "Chistery," she said, smiling, "you have my letter?" Chistery took an envolope from his jacket. "Yes Mistress Glinda," he said, and she took it from him. "Thankyou. Oh good, everything back home is alright." "Is that from Boq?" asked Elphaba and Glinda nodded. "I'm happy he's able to get in touch. I'll write him back." She turned the letter over and looked to Chistery, who flew on to the back of the couch and took a quill and a bottle of ink from his jacket. He set them on the table and flew back to Elphaba as Glinda began to write. Then Liir looked up at the clock and said, "mom, do you want dad to take me?" Elphaba looked at the clock and said, "oh right, school. No I'll do it. Chistery, this is Liir. I have to go for a while ok, I have to take him to school." Chistery flew to Liir who shook his paw. "Nice to meet you Chistery," he said. Chistery bowed his head. "It is nice to meet you master Liir," he said. Liir smiled and swung his bag over his shoulder. Then he went into the hall and called into the kitchen, "bye dad, bye Elphaba!" "Bye son!" Called Fiyero, "I love you both!" Liir walked outside as Elphaba called, "we love you too! Ready?" Liir nodded and she drove him to school. When lunchtime rolled around, Liir sat with Mercedes, relived that Rachel was not on his other side. It seemed he was not the only one. "Hey, has anyone noticed how quiet it's gotten since Rachel went to stay with her mom?" Tina nodded and leaned against Mike. "It's nice not to have to listen to her for once," said Mike, wrapping his arms around Tina. Mercedes took Liir's hand as he finished eating, Brittney leaned on Artie's shoulder and Sam pulled Quinn into his lap. "Puck, where's Lauren?" asked Quinn, "I haven't seen in her in weeks." Noah put his phone away and said, "she's on vaccation. Her family booked it like for ever ago so she wanted to go. She should be home soon." Quinn nodded and relaxed into Sam. Lunch hour that day, without Rachel, was very peaceful. When he got home, Liir listened to more of Elphaba and Glinda's stories, Fiyero filling in some detail where he could remember. "I was so shocked. Your mother was in college and it was her first party ever," said Glinda from the couch. Elphaba laughed and said, "so I asked her if funerals counted. Apparantly they didn't. I can't think why." She winked at Liir who smiled. Then Glinda went on to say, "but I'm so happy that she came, because that was when she first fell in love with your father." Fiyero took a hold of Elphaba's hand from his position beside her chair and smiled. "Well, that was when I knew for sure," said Elphaba, "I would rather have had my spine torn out than admit it at the time but I did actualy think dad was handsome when I first saw him." Fiyero's smile grew. "Really?" he asked, "that's when I first thought-" "help?" Interrupted Elphaba. "No," said Fiyero, "I did of course notice your skin color but when you woke me up that day I remeber thinking wow, she's beautiful." Elphaba looked up at him and Fiyero said, "and you know what? I still do." Elphaba stood up and Fiyero sat in her chair and then pulled her into his lap. "Love at first sight huh?" asked Liir. His parents nodded. "So dad, when mom had to leave, was there ever any doubt in your mind that you should go with her?" Fiyero wrapped his arms round Elphaba's waist and said, "not one. I knew your mother would probably be gone for a long time and I just knew I couldn't live without her. I would still rather not live at all than not be with her." "That's right," said Elphaba, "the two of us looked at eachother just before we had to run and we just knew. I knew that I had to be with dad, I couldn't live without him. I rather would have turned myself in." Glinda shifted a bit and said, "Elphie, there was nothing to turn yourself in for. All you wanted was something to keep your sister's memory alive." Elphaba nodded. "I know." Then she smiled and went on, "I missed being called Elphie. Nobody has called me Elphie in years, and you're the only one who ever did." Glinda smiled and replied, "don't you mean ever would?" "No," said Elphaba, "I mean ever could. Without me wanting to pull out all theire teeth that is." Fiyero laughed softly and Elphaba stood up. "I should start dinner," she said, "Liir would you do the dishes please?" Liir stood up. "Sure mom," he said, and went to the kitchen. As he washed the dishes, he talked to Elphaba more about when she arrived at Shiz, when she made friends with Glinda, how she was known as Galinda before she changed her name, and how they both went to the emerald city to see the wizard. "Why did Glinda change her name?" asked Liir. "That was the day Doctor Dillamond got fired," replied Elphaba, "see, he always called her Glinda, and she always got annoyed. So when he got fired just because he knew too much, Glinda changed her name in protest. It didn't get him his job back but I admired her for it. She had never done anything like that before. So why the sudden interest in Shiz?" "Just curious," said Liir as he finished drying the dishes, "I need to write a paper for english, I'll be down in a bit." Elphaba nodded and Liir made his way upstairs.  
"Liir, did you hear what I said?" "What? Oh, I'm sorry Mr Shuester." Another week had gone by and Liir had been working on a project, and Mr Shuester had asked to see him for a minute between classes. They stood by Liir's locker as he got the books he needed for his next two classes.  
"Are you ok?" said Mr Shuester, "you've seemed pretty distracted this week." Liir nodded. "Yeah I'm fine," he replied, "I've just been working on something. I'm sorry, what did you say just now, something about sectionals?" "Yeah, I would love for you to sing a solo."  
Now he had Liir's attention. "Me, really? That would be great!" Mr Shuester smiled. "Good," he said, "you're one of our strongest male voices and I think we would stand a real chance with you." "Thanks Mr Shue. Actualy, I've kind of been working on some of my own stuff."  
Mr Shuester nodded, looking impressed. "Cool," he said. When he had his books, Mr Shuester walked with Liir to Spanish class. "I think it's great that you've taken on a project of your own," said Mr Shuester as they walked. "Yeah I know, not many kids would work on projects that aren't homework." Mr Shuester laughed and said, "I'm lucky if some of them work on projects that are homework." Liir smiled and went to sit down as they got to the classroom. "So what are you working on?" he asked, reading his notes for today's class. Liir started to reply when the class started to fill up. "Oh don't worry," he said, "I'll talk to you about it later."  
Liir nodded and settled in to listen to Mr Shuester.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been so long but here's ch 4. The documents saved on my laptop are labled in a different order so if it dosen't make sence I apologise, but I hope it does lol. Enjoy this is Wicked gleeks chapter four. Elphie :)

My dear father,  
I hope all is well where you are. Sebastian has returned to school,  
and we should make the journey to take his mother and sister home tomorrow.  
Rachel's gaurdians will worry if she dosen't return home safely. Chistery was doing a fine job of watching over both Rachel and Sebastian, along with Doctor Dillamond. Whilst Chistery is away,  
Doctor Dillamond will watch over them both and he knows we will take over tomorrow.  
I am looking foward to seeing you again father, and to travelling with you.  
This letter is, as always, sent with all my love.  
Your son,  
Cassius.

The captain of the guard sighed and smiled as he finished reading his son's letter. They often wrote eachother. The captain had to be sure that his son was safe and well, and concentrating on his studies. But he never worried about his son's behaviour, he was always polite and respectful to the staff and his fellow students. All in all, Cassius was a son to be proud of. The captain stood then, and rolled up his son's note. He picked it up and placed it in the box where he kept all of his letters. He knew there was much to think about before he traveled to Shiz university to pick up Cassius, Sebastian, Rachel and theire mother. Theire grandmother was of course back in the dungeon. The captain stood now and wandered outside. He walked past his soldires, who were training, and walked to the palace where the ruler of Oz lived. He knew she was away of course, but it was her husband he needed to speak to. There were two guards standing outside, but this he was used to by now. He always said the same thing. "I am here to speak with his Goodness. He is expecting me." The guards let him pass, and the captain wandered up to the room. He knocked. "Is that you captain?" Came the voice from inside. "Yes your Goodness," replied the captain, and the door swung open. Before the captain stood a man made entirley from tin. "Come in," said Boq, "tell me, when will you need the bubble?" The captain followed Boq into the room and told him, "If your Goodness has everything arranged, we will need to leave tomorrow." Boq nodded and said, "yes that's fine. I look foward to seeing my wife again. You'll travel to Shiz?" he captain nodded. "Yes your Goodness, tonight. Cassius wrote to me again today." "Very well," said Boq, "you bring them to me tonight and we travel tomorrow. I'm so looking foward to see my Elphaba again." Boq smiled as he imagined seeing his family again. "We may need to make two trips your Goodness," said the captain, "with myself, Cassius, Sebastian, Rachel, the mother and of course yourself, it may be difficult to take all six of us in one journey." Boq looked thoughtful for a minute and then said, "I suppose you're right. Alright, you travel with Rachel and the mother, and Cassius, Sebastian and I will travel after you." The captain nodded and said, "as you wish your Goodness. And now with your leave, I must go and fetch Cassius." Boq stood. "Yes of course, you're dismissed. Thankyou captain." The captain bowed and left the room.  
He found a carrage passing by and boarded, after paying the driver a few coins to take him to Shiz university and to wait for them and bring them all back to the palace. He thanked the driver when he arrived and went to find Cassius. He had been sent a rough lay out of the building so he knew more or less where to go. He found his son's room and knocked. The door swung open. "Father." The captain beamed and embraced his son. "Cassius. I missed you so." "I missed you father," he replied. Cassius showed him into the room. "Father," he said, "this is Shelby, Rachel, and Sebastian." The captain nodded to them all, then turned to Cassius. "Son, go to Doctor Dillamond and tell him we will leave soon." Cassius nodded and left the room. "Thankyou Chistery, you've been most helpful." The Monkey hovering by the window bowed his head. "Chistery does as his Master and Mistress tell him," he said. The captain nodded as Cassius came back, followed by the headmaster.  
"Captain," he said, "thankyou for coming." Cassius' father clasped doctor Dillamond's hoof in both hands warmly. "Doctor," he said, "thankyou so much for everything you've done." Doctor Dillamond nodded. "Of course, anything to help Miss Elph- her Goodness. Tis my duty as an Ozian after all." "Of course. Is everyone ready?" asked the captain, turning toward the group. They all nodded, Shelby and Rachel looking none too pleased, but they were both relieved to be going home. "Very well. Doctor." "Thankyou captain," said Doctor Dillamond, and walked to the carrage with them all. They climbed aboard and the captain waved to Doctor Dillamond as he got smaller and faded out of sight. Then he looked over to his son, who smiled and said, "it's good to see you again father." "It's good to see you my son," replied his father, "and when we arrive, it will be good to see the fa-" his words were cut off with a look of warning from Cassius. "Well, it will be good to see everyone again." Cassius nodded, and looked to the rest of the group. But they didn't seem too interested in what was being said.  
"Excuse me Captain, when will I see my father again?" asked Sebastian. "Sebastian, Cassius explained. You'll stay with your mother and sister for a few weeks and then someone will be back to bring you home to him." Sebastian sighed and slumped against his seat. When they arrived, the carrage was let through to the palace grounds and everyone climbed the stairs and was shown to some rooms of theire own for the night.

When dawn broke, everyone dressed in silence and met outside. Cassius' father was the first to speak. "Alright everyone, we will need to fly in two trips. Shelby and Rachel will come with myself, and then the bubble will be sent back to Oz to bring Cassius, Sebastian and his Goodness. Everyone understand?" Shelby nodded and yawned. "No problem," said Rachel. Then Sebastian spoke up. "Why do I have to travel with Cassius? I want to go with Rachel." Shelby sighed, "oh Cassius, don't start. We're all gonna end up in the same place." Sebastian sighed and said, "oh fine, but this journey had better not take long." Cassius rolled his eyes and said, "father, Sebastian brings up a good point. How long will it take us?" "Around two hours each way," said Boq, "it won't be so bad. At least at the end of it I'll see my family again." Cassius nodded. "Thankyou your Goodness. Here it is." He pointed to the sky and everyone looked up as they saw the bubble float down and land before Boq. "Cassius, I'll see you in a few hours." He embraced him and said, "until later father." Then the captain, Shelby and Rachel all climbed into the bubble. Boq stepped around to the back and said, "bubble, go to Glinda and then come back to me. Go on now." Then the bubble took off with the captain, Shelby and Rachel, it's surface shining against the sunrise.  
As they travelled, Shelby and Rachel slept. They had woken up early and needed to catch up. The captain stayed awake, watching the route they took. He missed Cassius, but was excited about travelling somewhere new. He liked to travel, but didn't often get the chance as he was always working and training new recruits. Those who wanted to join the Gale force were dedicated Ozians and if they werent when they joined,  
they would be when there service was over. The captain always made sure of that. But if it weren't for Cassius, being a dedicated Ozian would have been all he had. The only reason he joined the Gale force when Cassius was small was to give him something to focus on. After his wife had been taken from them, he paid someone to take care of the baby and tried to get the greif out of his system by throwing himself into his training. It had worked until now. When Cassius was old enough he was sent to Shiz and they always wrote eachother. He loved his son dearly but he often reminded him of her. He never let Cassius see his sadness over that. Lost in his thoughts, the captain hardly noticed when the bubble touched down. He went to Rachel and Shelby, gently shaking them both awake. They stirred. "Are we here?" asked Rachel sleepily. "Yes," replied the captain, "Shelby? You'll need to take Rachel home." Shelby nodded and helped Rachel to her feet. They jumped out of the bubble and Shelby said, "wait, where's the car?" "We hired you one," said a new voice. They turned. "Liir," said Shelby, "I wanted to apologise, are your parents home?" Liir stepped in front of Shelby as she tried to walk toward the house. "I'll pass on the message," he said. Shelby nodded and took the car keys from him. "Thankyou," she told him. He nodded curtly, not even looking at Rachel, and turned to the captain, who extended his hand. Liir shook his hand as Shelby and Rachel drove off. "Thankyou for making the trip," said Liir. "Of course," he replied, "excuse me." Then he walked a few steps and said, "bubble, go back to master Boq." Then the bubble took off and flew back to Oz to make it's second trip. "Liir, is everything alright, is he here?" Liir turned around and said, "not yet mom, he'll come on the second trip. Are you ok? You don't look so good." Elphaba nodded and said, "I'm fine." The captain turned toward them both now after seeing the bubble on it's way. "I know that voice," he said, and walked closer to the house. "Mom? What's wrong?" asked Liir, for Elphaba had her hands over her mouth and her eyes looked as though they would fall out of her head. She took her hands away so she could speak, but never looking any less shocked. "What in the name of lurline are you doing here?" Liir looked confused. "Charming," said the captain, "now is that any way to greet your brother?" Liir's expression now turned to shock. The captain beamed as Elphaba walked into him and exclaimed, "Elphaba!" She embraced him warmly and said into his shoulder, "Shell."

When the separated, Elphaba looked at her brother and beamed. "Oh fabala I missed you so," he said. "I missed you too," said Elphaba, "Liir,  
come meet your Uncle. This is my brother, Shell." Liir shook hands with Shell again who said, "so you are my nephew. Wonderful to meet you Liir." Liir smiled and said, "nice to meet you. Mom do you want dad out here?" Elphaba shook her head. "No, we should go inside." She held out her hand, which Shell took and said, "come meet your brother in law." He smiled and allowed himself to be lead into the house. "Fiyero!  
Liir, show Uncle Shell where to go. Fiyero!" Fiyero appered at the top of the stairs. "What is it Fae?" he asked, "I'm washing up." "Well come downstairs dressed, we have company." Fiyero nodded and asked, "the bubble got here already?" "Yes, and it brought me a very special guest." Fiyero smiled at how happy Elphaba seemed. "Well now you have my interest," he said, "because you already have your best friend back, so who in Oz name could make you so happy?" Elphaba merly went on beaming and walked back to Shell and Liir. Before she could say a word, any peace that was left in the house was shattered. "He's here! I know that voice, he must be here!" Shell stood up as Glinda came bursting into the room. "Captain!" she squeeked, "you made it!" He kissed the back of her hand. "Your Goodness, it is, as always, a pleasure to see you again." Glinda grasped his hand warmly and looked to Elphaba. "You knew?" she said, "you knew my brother was coming?" Glinda nodded, looking unsure weather to smile or not. Elphaba decided this for her as she ran into her best friend and picked her up in a hug. "OH!" squeeled Glinda. "Thankyou," Elphaba told her, "this is one of the best surprises I could ever get." Glinda held onto Elphaba's hand and asked, "one of the best?" Elphaba nodded. "Yes, the other one was you." Glinda hugged her again. "Oh Elphie." She smiled as her husband came into the room. "Glinda, do you always have to be so loud? No offence but I just woke up." "Fiyero, come, meet your brother in law," said Elphaba. Shell stood up and extended his hand. Fiyero shook his hand and smiled. Then he turned to Elphaba and said, "I'm sorry, my what?" Elphaba stood by his side and said, "this is my brother, Shell. Shell, this is my husband, Fiyero." Fiyero sat, bringing Elphaba with him. "Can somebody please explain?" Elphaba settled down in his lap and looked to her best friend. "Glinda, I think you will explain this better than I can." Everyone looked to Glinda and she stood in the middle of the room as her Elphaba came downstairs. "Miss Elphaba,"  
said Shell, "wonderful to see you again." Elphaba smiled and sat beside Liir. "Hello captain," she said. "Glinda," said Fiyero, "now everyone is in the room can you please start talking? What is Elphaba's brother doing here?" Glinda sighed and began. "Well, when you and Elphie had to flee Oz, the gale force needed a new captain of the gaurd. Shell signed up soon after he heard about Elphie." Shell interrupted then and said, "actualy your Goodness, that wasn't the only reason. I had just lost my wife." Elphaba gasped. "Oh Shell, I'm so sorry." He smiled sadly at his sister and went on, "I paid a nanny to take care of Cassius and threw myself into my training. I trained hard and moved up in rank quickly. Before I knew it I had been chosen as captain of the gaurd. And yes Fabala before you ask, Cassius is my son.  
He'll be here the next time her Goodness' bubble comes back. You're going to meet your nephew." Elphaba looked to Fiyero and smiled at him.

"I have a nephew," she said happily. "Yes I heard," said Fiyero, "the last few weeks have been a lot to take in. Two weeks ago we meet a woman we never thought we would see again, find out that she married someone she couldn't wait to get rid of in college, that said husband is made entierly from tin because of a spell my wife cast to save his life, they adopted a daughter and named her after my Elphaba, the head mistress from Hell shows up and wants my wife dead for landing her in jail, my son goes to school with her granduaghter, and to top it all,  
I meet my brother in law for the first time today and find out Elphaba and I will meet our nephew in a couple of hours." Fiyero breathed in deep as stopped talking. "I have a headache," said Glinda, "Elphie, how can all of this happen to you in under three weeks without your head exploding?" "Shell?" said Elphaba, "did you need to add anything else?" Shell looked a little confused for a second, then he righted his expression and shook his head. "No I think Fiyero covered it all." Elphaba nodded and looked at her watch. "Liir, go get ready for school please." Liir left the room to get ready. When he came downstairs, Fiyero took him to school. "Thanks dad," said Liir, climbing out of the car, "ya know I could have gotten a lift or something, I know there's a lot to deal with right now." "It's fine," sighed Fiyero, "have a good day son." Liir waved Fiyero off and made his way inside. By the time he got home, Sebastian, Boq and Cassius had arrived. Everyone was in the living room. "Room for one more?" he asked, "it looks kind of crowded in here." Glinda waved at him from the couch. She, Elphaba and Boq were on the couch, Shell and the boy Liir assumed to be Cassius were in chairs from the dining room, Elphaba was in Fiyero's lap on one chair, and another boy who had to be Sebastian took up the other. "Liir," said Fiyero, "come meet everyone," he pointed everyone out as he began. "This is Sebastian, Boq, and this is your cousin, Cassius. Everybody else you know." Liir walked over and went to shake Cassius' hand. He stood up so Liir could reach. The two smiled at eachother. "Shell and Cassius are going to be here for a few weeks," said Fiyero, "so Cassius will need someone to show him around." "Sure, no problem," said Liir. "School too," said Elphaba. "I got it covered mom," said Liir,  
"what about Sebastian?" "I'm staying with my sister," said Sebastian, "Cassius and I will return home at the same time as Elphaba and her parents." "Alright," said Liir, "mom, where are they staying?" "Attic," said Elphaba. Liir nodded and excused himself to do his homework.  
Dinner that night was far from quiet. With nine people all eating and talking, Liir was finding it somewhat difficult to hear his cousin as he tried to tell him about shiz. "Maybe we should talk about it tomorrow, when there are less people around," said Liir. Cassius nodded and went back to his food. After dinner, Sebastian was taken to Rachel's house, which wasn't a bad thing, because Elphaba had been scowling at him since he had arrived. When he had gone, Cassius came over and asked, "are you alright Elphaba?" She nodded and said, "I am now he's gone," said Elphaba,  
"I still can't belive he would use me to get information on Mrs Tiggular." "I know," said Cassius, "but at least now you know someone like Sebastian is not worthy of you. Nobody like him ever will be." Elphaba blushed. Sensing her daughter would rather be alone, Glinda turned to her husband. "Boq, let me show you where Elphaba and I sleep." Boq took her hand and helped her up. He shot a warning look at Cassius just before Glinda led him upstairs. Cassius sat and said, "I'm not sure your father likes me." "Oh don't mind papa," said Elphaba kindly, "he's just being protective." Cassius nodded. "Of course, every parent is protective of theire children. So when did you and your mother arrive?" Elphaba and Cassius talked right up until Shell interrupted. "Cassius, time to go to sleep. You have school tomorrow." Cassius stood up and said, "you'll have to excuse me. I hate to leave but I have school tomorrow." "Of course," said Elphaba, "actualy, so do I." She answerd Cassius' confused look as she went on, "momma thought it would be good for me to have something to do whilst we were away from home." Liir walked over and said, "sorry to interrupt, but this is the first I'm hearing about it." Elphaba looked up at Liir and said, "me too. It was only suggested today, so I will come tomorrow with you and Cassius and register. Is that the right word?" "Yes," said Liir, "you have to be on the school's official record. No matter how long you stay. It still means the staff are responsible for you." Fiyero walked over now and said, "sorry son, it was short notice for mom and I too. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Liir sighed, sonding defeted. "Fine," he said, turning to Elphaba, "night mom." "Night sweetheart," she told him,  
standing up. "Alright, everybody upstairs, it's late." "Yes, sleep sounds good, it's been a long day," said Fiyero, waving to Shell, Cassius and Elphaba as they left the room, "there's been a lot to take in. Fae, are you alright?" Just as Elphaba had stood up, she had gotten dizzy and it showed in her expression. "Headrush," she said vaugley, walking toward the door, slower than she would usualy walk. "Mom, are you sure you're ok?" asked Liir. She made to turn to face him. "Oh I'm fine honey, I just need to-" Elphaba's words were cut off as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her world went black.  
"Fae!" "Mom!" Fiyero was at Elphaba's side in an instant as she lie on the floor. He stroked her cheek softly and said, "Elphaba?  
Can you hear me?" She lie in silence, her eyes still closed. "Liir, ambulance," said Fiyero, gently lifting her eyelids to see if her eyes would respond. Nothing. Liir ran up the stairs two at a time to get his phone. "Fiyero? What in Oz name is all this noise? You were the one who said I was too loud this morning- ELPHIE! What happened?" Glinda had come downstairs, wondering why everyone was yelling. "Glinda, I need you to put some makeup on her. We don't want her to be green while she's at the hospital. Can you do that for me?" Glinda nodded, shocked. "Of course. But what in Oz name happened?" "I don't know," replied Fiyero, "she said she got a headrush, I guessed she had stood up too fast, she was talking to Liir, then she was on the floor." Glinda left the room and came back downstairs with Elphaba's make up. She gently knealt beside her and started to apply the white cover up to her best friend's face and neck. Fiyero helped and by the time Elphaba was fully covered, the ambulance had arrived. Fiyero went to the hospital with her, promising Liir he would call home the minute he found out what was wrong. When he talked to the doctor, Fiyero found out that Elphaba had fainted because her blood pressure was too high. He had called Liir to let everyone know that she would be fine. Liir had asked if they should come to the hospital, but Fiyero had told him to get some sleep and Elphaba should be home tomorrow. He had eventualy agreed and hung up, telling everyone back home that his mother would be fine. Fiyero sat beside her all night, and eventualy, when the clock read 3AM, sleep had taken over. It wasn't an easy sleep, his dreams were plauged with visions of Elphaba fainting, and then the scene would change to her being taken away to Oz and thrown in jail. He woke up to the sound of his wife's breathing, which seemed to be getting more shallow. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the clock that was behind him on the wall. 7AM. He had only gotten four hours sleep. He watched over Elphaba as she stirred. "Fae?" He said sleepily. At the sound of his name for her, Elphaba opened her eyes. "'Yero?" she said, turning to try to see where he was. "I'm right here Fae," he said, standing up and moving to stand over her. She smiled up at him. But her expression changed when a sharp pain ripped it's way up the side of her head. "Uugh!" she groaned, "I have such a head ache." Fiyero perched on the side of the bed. "Sshhh," he sushed her, "you fainted last night, hit your head." Elphaba looked confused. "I did?" she asked, "I don't remember much about last night if I'm honest. But I guess that would explain the head ache. I fainted?" Fiyero nodded and said, "the doctor said your blood pressure got too high." "Wait, am I covered up?" She looked at the back of her hand and sighed. "Oh good. Glinda?" Fiyero nodded. Then he said, "well, it was more of a team effort. I have to call Liir, let him know you're awake. I told him I would." He leaned down to softly kiss her and got up."I'll be back," he told her, and stepped out into the corridor. But before he got to the phone, he heard his name being called. "Mister Tiggular?" He turned to see the doctor. "May I speak to you? It's about your wife." "Of course," said Fiyero, "can she come home today?" There were chairs all down the hall and the doctor sat and motioned to the seat beside him. Fiyero took it and faced the doctor. "Your wife should be fine to go home today, but I'll need to check her blood pressure first, and if she dosen't object I would like to take a blood test." Fiyero physically relaxed when the doctor said Elphaba could go home today. "Is there anything I need to do?" he asked. "Just make sure she dosen't do anything too stressful, she'll need to relax for at least a few days. Just to keep her blood pressure down." Fiyero nodded. "Yes of course," he replied, "is that all? Only I need to call our son." The doctor stood up and said, "that's all for now, I'll know more when I get your wife's blood test results." Fiyero stood and shook his hand. "Thankyou doctor," he said. The doctor nodded to Fiyero and continued to walk down the hall. Fiyero continued up to the payphones to call home. "Hello? Hold on dad, I'm gonna put you on the loud speaker. Yeah, everyone. Ok go ahead." Liir pressed the button so Fiyero could be heard by everyone in the room. Glinda jumped when he started talking. "Hi everyone. I talked to the doctor, Elphaba is going to be fine, she can come home when we have the results of her blood test." The room collectivley relaxed. "That's great dad," said Liir, "but why did she pass out in the first place?" "The doctor said her blood pressure got too high," replied Fiyero, "so over the next few weeks, you and I are going to need to help around the house a lot more son." Liir nodded to himself and said, "of course dad, whatever I can do. Anything else we need to know?" "Mom needs to relax for a few weeks, she can't have anything too stresfull going on. She has to keep her blood pressure down."  
Liir turned to look at the clock and said, "got it. Elphaba, Cassius and I have to get to school. We're gonna take a bus." "Alright son,"  
said Fiyero, "I'll see you all when mom and I get home." Glinda leaned foward slightly, not sure if Fiyero could hear her from across the romm and said, "send Elphie our love Fiyero, I can't wait until she gets home." "I will, thanks Glinda," he replied, "we'll see you all in a few hours." "Bye dad," said Liir. "Bye son." Liir hung up the phone and went to get dressed for school.  
When he had hung up, Fiyero went back to Elphaba's room. She was more awake now, and he went to sit on the side of her bed when she had seen him. She held on to his shoulder and pulled herself up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Is Liir alright?" asked Elphaba. "Everyone is fine," said Fiyero, "they miss you. Glinda sends her love, says she can't wait for you to get home." Elphaba smiled and said, "I miss them. It's nice to know everyone is alright. I'll talk to Liir after schol, I need to know the kids got on. I know the atmosphere hasn't been great between the four of them." Fiyero nodded and then said, "I know. Liir seemed ok on the phone but that was before theire day had started. Has the doctor come to see you yet? He wanted to take a blood test." Elphaba was about to tell him no when the doctor walked in. "Oh well," said Fiyero, and turned to him. "Good morning Mrs Tiggular," he said, "how are you feeling?"  
"Well, I have a huge head ache but I guess that's to be expected. Fiyero tells me you need to take a blood test." "Is that alright?" he asked,  
I don't think anything is wrong I just need to be sure." "Of course," said Elphaba, "I would rather clear up any doubts." The doctor nodded and said, "I'll get set up, excuse me." He walked off and came back a few minutes later with the needle that would take Elphaba's blood test.  
"Hold out your arm please," he said. Fiyero stood up so he was out of the way and Elphaba extended her arm. "No problems with needles?" asked the doctor. "No, needles don't bother me at all," said Elphaba as the doctor took said needle from it's protective case. "Good," he said, and inserted the needle into the vein in the crook of Elphaba's elbow. She watched the blood flow down the tube and in less than a minute, the blood test was done and the needle was being gently eased out. The doctor put a small band aid over the cut. "That's done," he said, "I'll get this down to the lab and I should be able to let you know the results soon." Elphaba smiled and said, "thankyou." The doctor nodded to them both and left the room. Fiyero came back to the side of the bed and Elphaba yawned. "You're still tired Fae, you should sleep." She nodded and lie back down. "Did you sleep last night?" she asked as Fiyero pulled the covers over her. "Not much," he said, "but it's alright, I'll sleep at home." Elphaba nodded sleepily as Fiyero ran his fingers through her hair. "You sleep my love, I'll wait for the doctor to come back." "Won't you be bored?" she asked. "I'll be fine," he said, "I'm hoping we won't have to wait on him long." With the combination of her head ache easing off and knowing that Fiyero would still be there when she woke up, it didn't take Elphaba long to fall asleep. Fiyero watched over her the whole time.  
It only took the doctor an hour to come back with Elphaba's results so in almost no time at all, she found herself being gently shaken awake by Fiyero. "Fae," he said, "the doctor is here. He has your results." Fiyero helped her to sit up. "Sorry I had to wake you," said the doctor, "but I figured you wold want to know your results." Fiyero sat on the side of Elphaba's bed and they both looked at the doctor.  
"Is everything alright?" asked Elphaba. "Everything is fine," replied the doctor, smiling, "in fact, it's wonderful. May I be the first to offer my congratulations." "For what?" asked Fiyero, confused. "You didn't know?" asked the doctor. Elphaba now looked as confused as her husband. "Know what?" she said, "how can you have wonderful results just from a blood test?" The doctor beamed and placed his clipboard in between them. "Congratulations Mrs Tiggular. You're pregnant." Fiyero almost choked. "She's what?" "I'm what?" The doctor's smile faded. "Oh dear, I take it this wasn't planned?" Elphaba and Fiyero had both been stunned into silence. "I'll leave you two to talk about this," he said, "any questions, I'll be just down the hall." He left the room. "'Yero, I-" "How?" choked out Fiyero. "How?" said Elphaba, shocked, "what do you want a diagram?" Fiyero shook his head, finding his voice again. "No, I mean what does this date back to?" Elphaba thought, and then she gasped. "Sweet Oz! It was just three weeks ago. It was that night, the first night Glinda and Elphaba stayed with us." Fiyero seemed to be counting inside his head. "Sweet Oz, you're right!" he exclaimed. "My head ache just came back," said Elphaba, "what do we do? How do we tell Liir?" Fiyero took her hand. "Together," he said. Elphaba nodded and said, "and we'll have to tell Shell and Cassius, "Fae," said Fiyero, "We can cross any bridges when we come to them, but for now, can I just say one thing?" "Of course," said Elphaba. Fiyero beamed and said, "Fae, we're having another baby." Elphaba grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh no," she said suddenly. "What is it?" asked Fiyero. "Glinda is going to jump around like a lunatic when she finds out." Fiyero laughed and said, "so what's new?" Half an hour later, Elphaba was ready to go home, and Fiyero was more than happy to take her.

When lunchtime rolled around, Liir met up with Elphaba and Cassius and walked them to lunch. He walked between then so he could talk to them both. "How was your morning?" he asked. "Interesting," said Cassius, "I like to watch how different the teaching methods are from back home at Shiz. Here, when the class talk over the teachers, the adults seem to-" "give up?" said Liir. Cassius nodded, and said, "it seems strange because at Shiz, if anyone talks over the teacher, they automaticaly get scolded." Elphaba nodded along with Liir as Cassius talked. Then she added, "I've noticed that too. Cassius is right, it does seem strange." They got to the lunchroom and Liir lead them over to the table.  
"Ready?" he asked them. They nodded and Liir said, "everyone, this is Elphaba and Cassius. Elphaba is my mom's friend's daughter and Cassius here is my cousin." Everyone looked up. "Elphaba, Cassius, these are Mercades, Kurt, Quinn, Sam, Lauren, Noah, Finn, Brittney, Artie, Santanna, Mike, Tina, Rachel and Sebastian. Anyone I've missed I'll introduce you to later." Liir had been told not to let on that Elphaba, Sebastian and Cassius knew eachother. The three of them had been told not to say anything too. Sebastian's abscence had been covered for when Rachel explained that he attended school out of state because he lived with his father. Liir felt happier when himself, Elphaba, Cassius, Sebastian and Rachel all knew the cover story, just in case anyone was to ask. With the introductions out of the way, everyone settled down to eat. Liir was pleased to see Elphaba and Cassius were welcomed into the group and nobody seemed to have a problem with including them both. When he had explained to the newcomers about glee club and what they actualy did, Kurt had even talked about auditions with Cassius. He seemed very interested in sectionals and regionals, trying to ignore all of Rachel's butting in. After what had happened between theire families, Liir, Rachel and Sebastian now had to fight to remain civil to each other, both at the dinner table, in classes they had together, and in the choir room. Elphaba and Sebastian also had to work not to kill each other when ever they were together. Elphaba was, understandably, still angry with Sebastian for using her. Liir would be glad to get home tonight and see Elphaba. Today had seemed to drag, so he was very greatful when the final bell rang at 4Pm to signal the end of the day. Shell was there to meet Elphaba, Cassius and Liir at the bus stop and rode home with them. When they got home, Liir was first in the front door. "Mom? We're home!" he called, dropping his bag in the hall. "Hi honey!" called Elphaba. "I missed you," she said as he came in the room. He walked up to her chair to give her a hug. "I missed you too," he said, "how do you feel?" Elphaba beckoned Fiyero over, who came and stood behind her chair. "I'm fine, but we have something to tell you." Elphaba and Cassius made to leave the room with Shell. "No, I want all of you to hear this," said Elphaba, "Liir, go find Boq and Glinda for me." Liir nodded and left the room. He came downstairs a few minutes later, followed by Boq and Glinda. "Is everything alright?" asked Boq, "Liir said you wanted to see everyone." "Everything is fine," said Elphaba, "is everyone here?" Shell looked around the room and said, "I belive so. What news fabala?" Elphaba took Fiyero's hand and looked at him as he moved to stand beside her. He smiled at her and nodded. Elphaba sighed deeply before she said, "everybody, Fiyero and I are having another baby." As predicted, Glinda was the first to break the short lived silence. "Oh Elphie! Fiyero, that's wonderful!" Then, as if Glinda gave them all the permission to react, everyone got up to hug Elphaba and Fiyero and offered theire congratulations. That night after dinner, when everyone was watching TV, Fiyero went over to Liir. "You know something," he said, "I've gotten a hug from most everyone in this room today, some of them I'm not even that close to. The only one who hasn't said anything about the baby is you son." Liir turned to look at Fiyero. "I am happy for you dad," he said, "I'm just worried is all. What if Sebastian should find out? He'll take the news back to Morrible, and we both know that she's not above using that baby to get what she wants." Fiyero sighed and lay a hand on Liir's shoulder. "Like your mother said, we're a family, and whatever happens, we'll handle it together. Besides, Sebastian is going home in a week. We'll tell everyone who's going back to Oz not to say anything to him." Liir relaxed a bit. "Don't think I'm not happy for you both dad," he said, "it's awesome that I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister." "I know," said Fiyero, "you're just concerned. Talk to mom, she's wondering why you didn't say anything earlier." Liir nodded as Fiyero stood up. He patted Liir's shoulder and went back to Elphaba. Before bed, Liir congratulated his mother on the baby. She was about to ask him why he waited until now to say anything, but Fiyero caught her eye from across the room and shook his head. So she didn't ask. As she hugged him and said goodnight, she mouthed to Fiyero over Liir's shoulder, "Is he ok?" Fiyero nodded and Liir went to bed. Cassius and Elphaba followed soon after. The next day before they went to school, Fiyero told everyone that no body outside the house was to know about the baby. "Liir was saying last night if the news gets back to Oz, Sebastian and Morrible could use it against us."  
Everyone agreed not to say anything and Elphaba, Liir and Cassius were driven to school. "Dad, what about Rachel?" asked Liir as they drove,  
"when mom has the baby she's gonna know, even if we don't say anything about the pregnancy." Fiyero looked in his mirror and said, "I said to mom yesterday, some bridges we'll have to cross when we come to them. Try not to worry about it now." They climbed out and thanked Fiyero when they got to school. Liir couldn't focus that day on anything but the baby.

The next week, for Elphaba at least, flashed by all too fast. "I'll come on the second trip, I want to spend more time with Elphie. Sebastian, you can go with Boq on the first trip. I'm sure Averic will be anxious to see you again." Sebastian walked toward Boq. "Yes your goodness," he said. Glinda stood otside the house as the bubble came back. "It'll only be another two hours," said Boq. "I don't care," said Glinda, "if it means any more time with Elphie then I'll stay as long as I can." Boq sighed, knowing that when Glinda got like this, she wouldn't have her mind changed by anyone, not even her husband. "Fine," said Boq, "I'll go first. Who else beside Sebastian coming with me?" Shell came closer to the group and asked, "may Cassius and I come your goodness? No offence fabala but I'm afraid that if I wait, I'll never be able to leave." Elphaba put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "None taken. I'll miss you." Shell embraced his sister and whispered, so Sebastian didn't hear, "look after that neice or nephew of mine.I'll miss you fabala." "We will," said Elphaba, "Cassius, come." Cassius came up and hugged her. "Can we come back Aunt Elphaba?" he asked.  
"You tell your dad this from me," she said, "if you don't, I'll tear out his spine." Shell laughed and hugged Elphaba again, then shook Fiyero's hand. "Come back again soon," Fiyero told him, and hugged Cassius, "both of you." When they said their goodbyes to everyone, Shell and Cassius climbed in to the bubble. Boq hugged Elphaba, shook hands with Fiyero and went to kiss Glinda. "I'll see you at home," he said,  
going to hug his Elphaba, "you too sunshine." "Fly safe," said Glinda, "I love you." Boq hopped in and said, "I love you both. Bubble, home." The four of them waved as the bubble took off for Oz. Elphaba sighed and walked back inside, followed by Glinda. "We can come back can't we Elphie?" she asked as they sat down. "Glinda, if I had my way you would never leave. But somebody has to go back and rule Oz." Glinda sighed. "I know. I would have Boq take over but I hate to leave him alone for too long. He can cope of course, but I miss him when we're apart." Elphaba nodded. "Of course you do," she said, "I know how it feels to miss the one you love." Glinda leaned back into her chair. Fiyero, Elphaba and Liir came back inside. "Mom," said Liir, "Elphaba and I are going to head upstairs for a bit, spend some time together before they have to leave." She and Glinda nodded and Elphaba and Liir headed upstairs. "I may vanish for a while too," said Fiyero, "leave you ladies alone until the bubble comes back." He came over and kissed Elphaba and left the room. Glinda grinned. "What?" said Elphaba. "He's good at that isn't he? I remember." Elphaba returned the grin and said, "would you excuse me for a minute?" "Of course," said Glinda. "Thankyou," she said, and sighed as she flopped on to the back of her chair. Glind giggled and said, "do my eyes decive me, or did Mrs Elphaba "come near me and I will tear out your spine" Tiggular just swoon?" Elphaba laughed and said, "I can't help it. Ever scince he first kissed me I've been hooked. I can't even put into words how he makes me feel." Glinda smiled kindly. "I know, I feel the same when I'm with Boq." The two of them talked about Shiz, life scince leaving, and just life in general. They talked right up until Fiyero came back. "Sorry to interrupt, the bubble is back." Elphaba stood up and went into the hall. "Elphaba, Liir, the bubble is back!" she called up the stairs. The two of them came downstairs and Elphaba turned to Liir to hug him. Then she hugged Elphaba and Fiyero in turn. "Thankyou for having us," she said. "Anytime," said Fiyero, "come back again soon." Then he hugged Glinda. When Glinda had embraced Liir, they all walked outside and Elphaba climbed in to the bubble. Glinda turned to Elphaba. "Elphie." Glinda opened her arms and Elphaba walked into them. "I'll miss you," she said. "I'll miss you too," said Glinda, and climbed in beside her daughter. When the bubble took off, Elphaba and Glinda waved until they were out of sight.

Dearest Glinda,

I can hardly belive it's been six months scince we last saw you all. Liir graduated high school, Fiyero and I are very proud of him.  
How are Boq and Elphaba? I hope they are both well. The time has almost come for the baby to be born. We're all looking foward to the birth, Liir is very excited about becoming a big brother. We have just three months to get everything ready. Fiyero says we'll manage.  
For a father to be, he's being eerily calm. I should like to see how he reacts when I go into labour. We went to the doctor, and he told us the baby will be a girl. Her name will be Meleena, after my mother. I hope that you'll come to see her when she's born. She's due in January, so I hope you, Boq and Elphaba can come and meet her after Lurlinemas. It'll be wondeful to see you all again, I do miss you so.  
I also hope that Shell will come to meet his neice and Cassius his new cousin. Send them both my love won't you? I miss them.  
Fiyero sends his love, as does Liir. He still writes to Cassius. Liir likes to hear from his cousin, he's always happy when he gets his letters. Send my love to everyone, and come back and see us soon. Write me back.  
Much love,  
Elphaba, Fiyero, Liir and Meleena xxxx

Glinda smiled as she read Elphaba's letter. Boq was outside, over seeing Shell's training session with the new recruits of the Gale force. Elphaba was of course, at school, she hadn't seen her daughter in two weeks. She was studying hard for her exams. Glinda and Boq were proud of how determined she was to get the grades that she needed. When they had stayed in Ohio, she had discussed with Elphaba what she wanted to do when she left school. Ever scince she was a child and had been told stories of her mother's best friend, Elphaba had wanted to be an Animal rights activist. Glinda picked up the letter again and turned it over. She turned to the Monkey who was perched on one of the posts of the bed. "Chistery, when I've written back to Elphie would you take this back to her please?" Chistery nodded. "Yes Mistress Glinda," he said, "Chistery likes to see Miss Elphaba." Glinda smiled at the Monkey and said, "I know you do. I shall look foward to seeing her again when the baby comes along." Chistery nodded again and Glinda turned back to her letter. Just as she was about to start writing, the bedroom door opened. "There you are," said Glinda as her husband walked in, "how is Shell doing with the training?" Boq came over and kissed Glinda's cheek before replying, "it's going well, Shell certainly knows how to test his new recruits to the limit. "Oh, is that from Elphaba?" He had spotted the letter on the desk. "Yes," she said, "the baby will be born after Lurlinemas." She pushed the letter toward him and he read it over. "Three months, is that all?" he asked. "I know, time goes by so fast," said Glinda. Boq nodded vaugley as he read. "Fiyero is calm?" he said, laughing softly, "of course he's calm now, just wait until the baby is born. Oh what a nice idea, she's going to be named after Elphaba's mother." "Yes I liked that idea too," said Glinda, "is there anything you would like to say to Elphie or Fiyero? I'm about to write them back." Boq thought for a minute and said, "let me go outside and ask Shell. She mentioned him and Cassius, so I should ask if he wants to say anything to his sister." "Alright," said Glinda, and Boq left the room again. When he got downstairs and outside, he called Shell over to him. "Captain, may I have a word?" he asked. Shell ran over to him. "Yes your Goodness?" he asked. "Elphaba has just sent word. She asks after you and Cassius,  
is there anything you would like to say?" "How is she?" he asked, "is the baby alright?" Boq nodded and said, "yes everything is fine. Liir has finished school and there are just three months now until the baby is born." Shell smiled. "Time goes by fast," he said, "Cassius loves to hear from Liir." Boq watched the training session going on as he listened to Shell. "I know, Glinda was just saying the same thing about time going by quickly. It seems like hardly any time at all scince Elphaba announced that she would have the baby." Shell sighed and watched over his new recruits for a moment. Then he said, "well, I should just like to add a greeting to Fiyero and Liir and of course send my love to my sister." Boq nodded and said, "yes of course, I'll tell Glinda. Carry on captain." Shell nodded to Boq and ran back over to his training session. Boq went back inside and up to his room. "Does Shell want to say anything?" asked Glinda. "He just wants to send his regards to Liir and Fiyero and send his love to Elphaba." Glinda nodded and added on his regards. "There, done," she said, and set down the quill. Boq stood over her and read over Glinda's shoulder.

Dearest Elphie,

Boq and I would love to come and meet the baby, and it's wonderful that you're going to have a girl. It's so clever that the doctors can tell if you're going to have a boy or a girl before the baby is born. Boq and I both agree that the idea of naming her after your mother is very sweet. Elphaba is studying for her exams which she will take when she goes back to school after lurlinemas. They'll last two weeks. She reminds me so much of you Elphie, she works so hard and she's so dedicated and headstrong, when she makes up her mind about what she wants, nothing will stand in her way. I'll always be proud of her for that. I'm not sure if we can all be there to meet Meleena, either Boq or I have to be home to look after things. But one of us will be there soon after she's born.  
Congratulate Liir for us on completing school, he must have worked very hard. When Elphaba finishes school, she's decided she wants to be an Animal rights activist. Boq and I proud of course, but we're slightly anxious because we know she'll have to travel. She says she's excited about seeing more of Oz. Boq is less anxious than I am, I think, he says that Elphaba is of age now and we need to give her a chance to grow and make her own decisions and mistakes. After all making mistakes is how we learn. Shell sends his love, and Cassius of course, and he sends his regards to Fiyero and Liir. Your brother is working hard training up his new Gale force recruits. Sebastian is still being watched over closley by Doctor Dillamond but not as closley as he was when we first arrived home. If there are any problems, Doctor Dillamond will send word. It's a good thing that he's not in contact with his sister anymore, Rachel must know about the baby by now. Or if not, she will once she's born, unless you plan to keep her in the house until she's grown. But I know Fiyero and you would never do that. But I'm sure you'll think of something to keep her safe. Send our regards to Fiyero and Liir,  
and we hope to see you all soon. Take care of each other.  
Sending much love,  
Glinda, Boq and Elphaba xxxxx

Boq stood up straight and smied. "That's nice," he said, "Elphaba and Fiyero will enjoy reading that. Chistery, are you ready?" Chistery flew across the room. "Yes Master," he said, and Boq rolled up the letter and handed it to the Monkey. "Chistery, go to Shiz first and see if Cassius has a letter for Liir." Chistery nodded and walked over to the window. "Yes Mistress," he said and Boq came to open the window. Chistery flew out and made his way back to Shiz university. When he got there, he counted the windows until he found Cassius' room. He looked inside the room, but it was empty because Sebastian and Cassius were in class. So Chistery sat on the window ledge and waited. It wasn't long before he saw the door open. He knocked on the window and Cassius went to open it. "Chistery, what is it, is father alright?" Chistery flew inside the room and on to Sebastian's bed. "Yes Master Cassius, Mistress Glinda has asked Chistery to ask if you have a letter for your cousin.  
"Oh is that all?" said Cassius, going to get his latest letter for Liir, "here you go." The Monkey took the letter and went back to the window.  
"Be safe Chistery," said Cassius, and he flew over the grounds and out of sight.

By the time he had got back to Ohio it had started to rain. His wings were damp by the time he got to the house but he didn't mind, he was just excited to see Elphaba again. He flew up to the bedroom window and peered through to see Elphaba on the bed. He knocked upon the glass. She turned around and smiled, heading toward the window. "Chistery," she said, opening the window. "Oh you're all wet, come inside." Chistery bowed his head in grattitude and flew past Elphaba and into the bedroom. "Miss Elphaba, Chistery has word from Mistress Glinda," he said, handing her the letter. "Thankyou," she said, taking it from him. She unrolled it and read it over, smiling. "Fiyero?" she called as she read, "could you bring the hair dryer out please?" Fiyero poked his head out of the bathroom door. "Sure," he said, spotting the Monkey. "Oh hi Chistery." Chistery bowed his head in Fiyero's direction. "His wings are wet," said Elphaba. "Oh is it raining again?" asked Fiyero as he went to get the hair dryer, "it's been doing that a lot this week." He plugged the hair dryer in and switched it on. Elphaba handed him the letter. "From Glinda?" he asked. Elphaba nodded and beckoned Chistery over to her. He flew over and sat in front of her. "Show me your wing span," she told him. He streached out his wings and Elphaba started to dry them with the hair dryer. "Why did she have to bring up Rachel?" asked Fiyero, frowning, "the kids have graduated, Liir won't see her after the party."  
"She didn't know that," said Elphaba, "she's just concerned for the baby." He nodded. "I know," he said, "her heart is in the right place. Did Liir decide on a costume yet?" Elphaba put the hair dryer away and came back, patting Chistery's head. He looked up at her and smiled greatfuly. "He was torn between two when I last asked him." Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Oh good, at least it's not five like it was last time I checked. Sweet Oz Mercades decided weeks ago."  
"That's only because she's always the same thing every year," said Elphaba, "ironic that she should choose to be a witch. Has he called today?" Fiyero grabbed his phone and scrolled through his menu. "He text me" he said and showed Elphaba. "Oh good. I'll talk to him when he gets home, ask how the job search is going." She sighed. "I still can't belive he's graduated high school. I knew he would some day but did it have to come so soon?" Fiyero chuckled softly and said, "nineteen years is soon?" "You know what I mean," said Elphaba. "I know," said Fiyero, "but like Glinda said in the letter, you have to let your kids make theire own mistakes, give them room to grow." She nodded and stood up, resting a hand on her stomach. "Remind me to give him his letter when he gets home." "Of course," replied Fiyero, "but I think he'll be more interested in food. He's been handing out resumes all day." Elphaba replied over her shoulder on the way to the bathroom, "well feeding him is never a problem." Fiyero nodded and said, "I'm proud of his determination, he's been out looking scince graduation." He leaned back on the bed, hands behind his head and went on, "I'm greatful neither of us need to work because of the inheratance." "You used to," said Elphaba as she came back in, "when we first left college. I was always greatful for that, I know how you hated it." Fiyero waved a dissmisive hand and said, "what ever it took to take care of you." Elphaba lie beside him, being careful of her stomach. "Soon enough we'll have another little one to take care of," said Fiyero. "That day can't come soon enough, I'm as big as a house," said Elphaba. "Excuse me," said Fiyero, "that is my wife you're talking about." She rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "I forgot how tired being pregnant makes you," she said as Fiyero ran his fingers through her hair, "all I want to do is sleep." "So sleep," said Fiyero, "you don't have to do anything." Elphaba let her eyes slide shut and said, "what about dinner?" "I'm sure my parent's inheritance can streach to a pizza," he replied, "and I don't think Liir will have any complaints do you?"  
She shook her head and leaned into him more. "Here," he said and got up so she could lie down. "You've hardly slept the last few weeks Fae, you need to rest." He help her lie down. "I can't get comfortable," she said sleepily. "I know, because of the baby," said Fiyero, positioning his pillow in front of her, "here, hold this. Better?" She wrapped her arms around his pillow and nodded. "Bring your knees up," he said. She tucked her knees up under her stomach. "Alright now?" he asked. "That's better," she said, "but this is your pillow." Fiyero rolled his eyes and said, "I think I can live with out it Fae, I have another one. Besides, you need it more than I do." She made to reply but Fiyero cut across her. "You know what the trouble with schools is?" he asked. "Oh no," said Elphaba, "no fair." He chuckled and went on,

"They always try to teach the wrong lesson. Belive me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know. They want you to become less callow less shallow. But I say why invite stress in? Stop studying strife. And learn to live the unexamined life."

Fiyero smiled down at his wife who was now sleeping. He didn't even need to finish the song. Just then, Fiyero heard the door open, and went downstairs. "Hey dad," said Liir. "Hi son," he replied, "how goes the hunt?" Liir came in and sat on the couch. "I still don't have any interveiws yet but I handed out another fifty today and made some more coppies." Fiyero sat beside him and said, "fifty resumes? That's great son." Liir flopped back on the couch. "Oh I just rememberd," said Fiyero, "you have another letter from Cassius. You can't get it yet, it's in our room and mom is asleep." "Is she ok?" asked Liir. "She's fine, just tired," replied Fiyero. "Good," said Liir, "and Meleena is ok?" Fiyero nodded. "Yes, the baby is fine." Liir smiled and turned on the TV. When Elphaba came downstairs a few hours later, Liir greeted her and went to get his letter. He went to his room to read it. When he was done, he got out a book he used to write in and put Cassius' letter beside it on his desk. He found a pen and started to write.

Cassius,  
with all the information my parents have given me, I'm sure you'll agree that we're ready to start on chapter three.  
I'll write you some more notes for reference. I'll write the first half and send it to you when Chistery next comes to visit. Write me any notes from Uncle Shell and anyone else too. An Ozian take on things is always helpful.  
Here's my contribution.  
Enjoy. Liir.

By the time he was done writing, the sun had started to set. Liir put his things away and went downstairs. "There you are," said Elphaba, "are you ok?" Liir went to sit down. "I'm fine," he said, "just been writing is all." Elphaba nodded and asked, "so what are you working on? Over the last few weeks you've been upstairs a lot." "Just a story," he replied, "Cassius is helping me with it." Elphaba smiled. "That's nice. It's good to know you two can work together even though he's so far away." She sighed sadly. "You miss them don't you?" he said, "especialy Glinda." She nodded. "Yes, but there's not much I can do about it. She can't leave Oz too offten now that she runs it. One of them always has to be there to take care of things. And I can't travel when I'm this size." Before Liir could reply, Fiyero came in. "Dinner's ready," he grinned, pizza box in his hands. "Liir, go get some plates please." Liir left the room and Fiyero put the box on the table. "Hungry?" he asked.  
Elphaba looked down at her stomach. "She's always hungry." "Liir!" called Fiyero, "hand me a knife please!" Liir came back in with three plates and a sharp knife. He put the plates beside the pizza and handed Fiyero the knife. "Thankyou," said Fiyero, and cut the pizza. Elphaba was quiet through dinner, only half listening to Liir and Fiyero. She was thinking of Glinda, as she often did. How she missed her, and the conversations she used to have with Glinda's Elphaba. When dinner was done, Fiyero and Liir cleaned up. They came back in when they were done. "Thanks boys," said Elphaba. Liir nodded as his phone buzzed. "Hey beautiful. Yeah me too. One sec." Liir covered his phone and said, "I'll be right back." Elphaba nodded and he left the room. "That's him lost for half an hour or more," said Fiyero. "Probably," said Elphaba, "you know how he is." Fiyero nodded and came to sit beside her. "This can go back on now," he said, finding the remote and turning on the TV. When he found what he wanted to watch, he folded an arm around Elphaba's shoulders and she rested her head on his collarbone. He moved his hand slightly and allowed his fingers to move under her hair and trace softly up and down the back of her neck. She sighed softly and after a few minutes, her eyes closed. No matter what was on her mind, Fiyero could always help her to relax. He had been able to do that scince they had fled Oz together. Liir came back in after his conversation with Mercades and sat to watch TV with them. An hour later, Elphaba went to bed. "I'll be up soon," Fiyero told her. "Ok. Goodnight son." "Night mom," said Liir. Fiyero and Liir didn't stay downstairs much longer than Elphaba. When she had been asleep about three hours, Elphaba sat up. Fiyero sat up on his elbow, eyes still closed and handed Elphaba his pillow. She smiled and took it from him and held it in front of her. She tucked her knees up and kissed Fiyero's cheek to say thankyou. He rolled over to face her. She smiled and let her eyes close again. She didn't wake up again for the rest of the night.


End file.
